Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Years after the events of Hope's Peak Academy, the school was torn down. Now comes a college said the be founded by the Future Foundation: Hope's University. But what fun would be? Upupupupupu! (SYOC CLOSED!) (Girls 10/10) (Boys 10/10) (BOYS DONE!) (GIRLS DONE!)
1. SYOC's

Hello, I'm FreezeThunder, making a Dangan Ronpa SYOC(Submit your own charecter) story. So here's the thing I'm gonna need 10 girls and 9 boys(plus my own charecter since he's a boy).  
Yes, I'm gonna need 19 other participants for this story and the rules for sumitting are just as follows:

1. Send it through review or PM

2. You can submit up to 2 people

3. You must have a account(No offense guests, but how will I contact you about your character getting and stuff)

4. I don't care if send Mary-sues or Gary-stus or whatever there called, make them interesting please!

Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Color:

Clothes and swimsuits:

Apperance(Hair color, hair shape, freckles, glasses, etc.)

Family and pets:

Backstory:

Height:

Weight:

Quotes:

Killer, victim or escaper:

Cause of death(if character dies):

Super Duper College/Super College Level:

And that's about it! I'll look forward fro your submissions! c=

Girls(10/10)

1. Clementine Jordan(Pikachushinx) Super Duper College Let's Player

2. Maya Kaneko(fandomhospitalizedpatient) a Super Duper College Yoga Instuctor

3. Alicia Simone Davis(Mastermind Enoshima Alicia) Super Duper College ?

4. Maya Alder(xxpandaheroxx) Super Duper College Baseball Player

5. Suzanne van der Veen(yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel) Super Duper College Feild Hockey GoalKeeper

6. Lala Munesanzun(shyjoker) Super Duper College Acrobat

7. Yuurei Sakuma(Kizi1999) Super Duper College Paranormal Investigator

8. Vermillion(Emily Blue Paw) Super Duper College Cheerleader

9. Akira Inaba(Nessie71) Super Duper College Chess Player

10. Regina Elliot(groovytaleteller) Super Duper College Florist

Boys(10/10)

1. Kimba Noir(Emily Blue Paw) Super Duper College Street Performer

2. Mavis Munesanzun(shyjoker) Super Duper College Gunman

3. Daiiki Sakuma(DestinyHeart13) Super Duper College Cross Dresser

4. Tyler Howe(xxpandaheroxx) Super Duper College Comedian

5. Shadow Hawk(PrankK1ng) Super Duper College Indian Shaman

6. Dendo Heikin(my oc) Super Duper College Imagination

7. Aiden Ichijó(The hazel-eyed bookworm) Super Duper College Theif

8. Takeru Sakurai(BlazingT-Rex) Super Duper College Thespian

9. Shou Kawaza(Kizi1999) Super Duper College Trouble Maker

10. Keiichi Yoshikazu (DestinyHeart13) Super Duper College Cheer Captain


	2. Prologue: Meet the cast

**Well, here we are guys. I want to thank all of you who submitted, and I'm sorry for those who wanted to submit their character but couldn't. But I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless, and there are always other SYOC's you could go for,...I'm not helping am I? Anyway, let's get started on the beginning of Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life.**

Prologue: Meet the cast

_'You have arrived at your destination. Your route guidance is now finished'._

After my GPS gave that little bit of notification, I turned my head left at my "destination". Hope's University, founded by the Future Foundation for students with unique abilities and talents after some sort of "events" with a high school named "Hope's Peak". This was it, my future, my destiny, my new life was about to unfold here.

Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Dendo Heikin but I liked to be called "Sparks". I just accepted into this college and am now driving to the parking lot to park my car and go inside to begin my new life. You may be asking yourself what's so different about this college from others in Japan? Why am I going to this college out of all others in Japan or the whole planet in general? Well, to start off this college has only 2 requirements:

1. You must have graduated from high school

2. You must excel in all subjects or activities

I know, sounds a little bit too shallow. Hope's University finds graduated high school students with special talents and asks them to come to their school as "Super Duper College" Students. They say if graduate from there, you are set in life for a brighter future...Yes this is legit. So, what's "SDC" talent: Imagination...yes imagination. Meaning I'm good with writing fanfiction(Ha! Broke the 4th wall), I make up a lot of characters, I have out of the ordinary ideas for drawings, etc. It's not something an ordinary person would find interesting, but I was FAR from ordinary...that didn't come out, you know what I mean! And of course, I'm not alone in the Super Duper College students category, about 20 students have been asked to come, I'm one of them. So which means I have 19 new friends to make here...yay.

Sorry if that wasn't enthusiastic enough for some of you, I'm not really a social person and my people skills are down right awful, I won't justify it. But nonetheless, it does sound like it'll be an interesting experience. I did promise my family I would try to make some friends, graduate and get out of the apartment. So, I got of my car, grabbed my drawing books and duffle bag from the backseats and walked towards the front door. And I looked at it again, the tall building in my face with the 2 front doors intimidating me,...no, I'm not going to back down now! With a deep breath, I climbed the few steps and walked inside the front door.

*creak* *close*

...there was chill in the air that rode up my spine. I was here...and nothing else. Where was everybody? Am I late, early, what? The note said to report to the campus at 8:00 AM, and while I have been late over the years, it was still only 8:02! I'm not THAT late! I was here, standing alone in an empty hallway with nothing but lockers to keep me company!...I then decided to calm down and look around a bit I head left of the entrance and walked down the hallway. I arrived at another intersection, to my left was a window, dead end, my right however showed some hope. I turned and found an open door far down the hallway, there looked to be a teacher or someone at its entrance and the room had lights emerging from it with a faint sound of music. Since that was my only option, I headed towards the door.

As I kept walking the music grew louder and louder, and then the teacher turned his head in my direction. I'll admit, I was creped out for a slight second before I continued moving. I was able to a get a better look at the adult and where the lights were coming from.

The adult had dark purple hair that was flat, he wore sunglasses covering his eyes, why someone would where sunglasses in the building was beyond me, he wore a dark green suit and tie, black pants and shoes. He was also very taller than, he had be like about 6 feet or something. In front of him was a wooden foldable table with a nametag on it. And the room looked like to be the gymnasium, that was all I could see before directing my attention back at the man.

"Hello" he spoke "May I help you?" I looked down at the ground nervous and spoke to him.

"Um...my n-name is Dendō Heikin. I'm...here as a student for...Hope's U-university" I stuttered trying the words flow out of my mouth. I couldn't help it, I was nervous! This is how I usually talk to people, like I said before, I have the worst people skills.

"Oh! Well then I'm sorry" he said "My name is Mr. Midori. I'm your vice principal here at HU" He then picked the nametag and I was able to see I more clearly. It was clip it that began with "Hello! My name is..." than you would write down your name, at bottom was of course "Dendo Heikin", my name. He handed the nametag and I put on my shirt. "Welp, I think you should get in there. We're hosting a welcome party for the students, and everyone else is inside" So that's where they were, about time.

I then walked inside the gym put my books and bag down at the side and observed. 2 tables, 1 for punch and drinks, the other had breakfast food on it as well as sweets. My 19 other classmates were scattered around, some were by the tables and the rest was dancing in the back.

Then 2 students noticed me, a boy and girl, with a gleam in their eyes they came running in my direction. The girl had long brown hair, wore a grey shirt and a blue hoodie over it. She had headphones around her neck, freckles on her nose and wore glasses. The boy had black hair but the front part of it was white. He wore a black vest, had a blue hoodie around his waist, grey jeans with holes and red sneakers and a back bandana around his neck. He also had a piercing on his right ear and a tattoo on his left arm.

"Hello there" the girl said with tons of cheer "I'm Clementine, but just call me Clem K? I'm the Super Duper College Let's Player!"

"And I'm Kimba Noir" the man said "Super Duper College Street Performer, at your service" he was finished with a bow. The names seemed familiar to me, I looked them up when I was given that letter.

Clementine "Clem" Jordan, was the Super Duper College Let's Player. There was nothing more to her than to being a famous female gamer on the internet. She's right up there with other famous let's players such as Chuggaaconroy, PewDiePie, and NicoB. I watched some of videos and they were pretty good.

Kimba Noir, the Super Duper College Street Performer. Lived on the street preforming shows ever since he was a child. I heard what happened to his house and mother so I didn't think any more on it. I'm a little surprised he made it here, not having that much education, but I again didn't question this.

"Welp, what's your name?" Clem asked me. Okay, relax. It's just 2 people, their just like you. Just introduce yourself and then walk away, easy.

"I'm...Sparks. My real is...Dendō...Heikin. Super Duper College..." I began to switch to a mutter "...imagination..." I couldn't help but be embarrassed at my title. I mean everyone else had unique physical abilities, and I'm good daydreaming all day long!

"Wow! Imagination? Sounds neat!" Clem said. I then blushed a bit, giving me praise over stupid title like that I felt a little joy inside me. "Hey! You need to see the others!" My heart stopped for a second there. She then grabbed my arm and ran back to the center of the dance floor. "Guys! Over here!" All eyes stopped and looked towards the sound. "This is Sparks, SDC Imagination" Everyone eyes were then directed at me as people started to come closer. I was a bit scared now...okay a tad...OKAY I WAS FREAKING OUT ON THE INSIDE! 24 eyes now looking at me isn't my idea of comfort.

"Hello there, I am Maya Kaneko, Super Duper College Yoga Instructor" said a girl with a long sleeved shirt, black skirt and stocking and boots. "A pleasure to meet you" She then bowed, but not like Noir, a respectful Japanese bow.

Maya Kaneko, Super Duper College Yoga Instructor. She was very flexible and helps people relax their muscles. She was also said to have a loving mother gaze. Which was true, looking directly into her eyes reminded me of my mother. This calmed down a bit.

"Sup bro" said a man a tall man, almost as tall as Mr. Midori. Had his black hair in ponytails, wore red headphones around his neck, had on a black vest, red shirt, ripped jeans(this is becoming very popular), and red shoes. "The name's Haruto Kisakawa"

Haruto Kisawaka, Super Duper College DJ. Mixing songs ever since he was in middle school. Has become a big hit for parties and is mostly laid back. Nothing else to him then that so on to the others. I then found myself facing another girl. She had black hair that was kept in a pony tail and some bangs in front of her chest. And speaking of her chest, it was racked! I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself to not see that! And in her hand was a red plastic cup, I guess she came the drink table.

"...Aki Inaba...Chess Player..." she said, then walked away back towards the table.

Aki Inaba, Super Duper College Chess Player. Playing chess since she was 8, and going worldwide to tournament. To this day she has never lost a match against somebody and beats unskilled opponents in a mere 10 seconds flat. I would stand no chance against her. Noir started to go after Inaba, he was said to be a bit of a pervert.

"Hello!" I heard another voice behind me and saw another boy and girl together who looked pretty similar. The girl wore a white head band, black shirt, white skirt, black tight pants, and black boots. She also had a star shaped earing on her left ear and a bracelet on her right hand and had fingerless gloves. The man wore a grey polo shirt, jeans, a cowboy scarf around the neck, cowboy hat, a moon shaped necklace and brown fingerless gloves.

"I'm Lala Muzesanzun, the Acrobat" she then posed "And this is my brother Mavis, Gunman" he replied with a hmph at me.

Lala and Mavis Muzesanzun, Super Duper College Acrobat and Gunman. Lala joined a circus and spread happiness and joy to kids everywhere she went. Mavis joined the police force and became a natural at arresting criminals. Has had a habit of shooting first and thinking later.

"Mavis! Say something to him, make a friend!" Lala yelled at her brother

"I see no reason to converse with him" Mavis said directly in my face "Besides, you could I'm sure he doesn't want be near a smelly, dirty monkey such as yourself"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH, I smell huh?!" The 2 proceeded to argue a little until Kaneko came and tried to break it up. I made a mental note: don't go near them when they fight. Next came a boy wearing a dress shirt a rainbow bowtie, black shorts and blue sneakers.

"Man don't you wish they could kiss and make up? Oh, wait. That would be incest wouldn't it. Heh heh heh heh" he said laughing to himself(I'm not good at making jokes). "Well anyways, I'm Tyler Howe"

Tyler Howe, Super Duper College Comedian. Took other jobs to get by in life before discovering is true ability to be a comedian. He wasn't as funny as say Chris Rock, Kevin Hart or John Mulaney, but still funny among crowds. Then a ginger haired girl with glasses walks and is chewing gum towards us. She has a scar onthe right side of her face. Wearing A white jacket and red shirt underneath, black shorts, red sneakers, long socks and a baseball cap. I can already guess who she is.

*POP* "Sup new guy" she begins "I'm Maya Alder, isn't it obvious what I do?"

Maya Alder, Super Duper College Baseball Player. A general all-star. Rumor has it that she never goes to practice and always scores a home-run. Said to be a legend next to a guy named Leon Kuwata, whoever that was.

I turned to face 2 more men. One of them had long brown hair wore a blue school uniform, a white shirt underneath, glasses and a red scarf. The other man had messy hair, some tattoos and wore a black shirt with some designs on them, black cargo shorts and red fingerless gloves(Hooray for more fingerless gloves!).

"Greetings" the one with glasses said "I am Takeru Sakurai"

"I am Shadow Hawke" the other one said.

Takeru Sakurai, Super Duper College Thespian. Nicknamed the"human chameleon". Was awarded best actor in his middle and high schools, taking on roles easy as pie.

Shadow Hawke, Super Duper College Indian Shaman. An orphan on the path of shamen(is that the plural for it?). His predictions come true more than half the time. I wonder if he can read mind?

"No, I can't idiot" Hawke said which caught me off guard. "Your body language spoke for itself" I have been told of my awful body language. Suddenly I had a slight tingly sensation rising up my leg. Yes, I'm straight. It rode up my body until it appeared on my shoulder. A grey hamster. I jumped a little wondering how did a hamster make into COLLEGE?! I heard 2 more people running towards me frantically.

"Sorry! So sorry! He's mine" Said the man who then picked up the hamster and put it in his cupped hands "Furry, what were you thinking?!"

"Hehehehehe, oh Kazawa" the girl giggled "I'm sorry about that. He's Shou Kuwaza and I'm Yuurei Sakuma"

Shou Kuwaza, Super Duper College Trouble Maker. Not a lot of information about him. He stays quiet and has a hamster named Furry. I have half a mind to suspect he made Furry climb on me on purpose.

Yuurei Sakuma, Super Duper College Paranormal Investigator. Despite being very timid, she has solved a lot of ghost mysteries time and time again. A real Ghostbuster if you will.

"Here you go" said a girl behind me who put a flower in my spiky turquoise hair. I turned around and saw her wearing a red sweater, which was odd because it's still technically summer, a red headband, a long gold skirt and black tights. "I hope you enjoy it as a symbol of our friendship. I'm Regina Elliot" she finished with a smile.

Regina Elliot, Super Duper College Florist. Has had a knack for garden since she was 8 years old. Volunteers at a flower shop to make money and get by. Said to have a dark green thumb. There was another girl next to her She had long dark blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a long black sweater, jeans and boots.

"That's Suzzane or Sanne. I wouldn't bother right now, she's in her "other world" Elliot said.

Suzzane "Sanne" van der veen, Super Duper College Field Hockey Goalkeeper. She's very quiet and daydreams a lot like me. But is to be "in the zone" when guarding. I think me and her will get along great! My thoughts were interrupted by 2 loud shrill voices. I turned to my left and saw another man and woman(almost done with the characters). The girl had long blonde hair and a typical red and white cheerleader outfit and had some tape covering her lower arms. The man on a red track suit, with a white T-shirt underneath, rolled up track pants and black sneakers.

"Unacceptable! UNACCEPTABLE! How can you stand there like that and greet new people with out a smile?!" The man roared

"Yeah" the girl joined in "Where's like, your school S-P-I-R-I-T! Woo!"

"Now listen here "the man instructed towards me "I need you to show me the biggest smile you jaw bones can give you, understand?!" I nodded eyes wide and showed a fake smile "Bigger" I made it a little bigger "Bigger than that boy!" I showed my whole teeth, which was awful because there misshaped and aligned wrong.

"Wow, see that's better" the girl said

"A good thing Vermillion and I, Keiichi Yoshikazu, were here at this college to prevent you holding back" the man chuckled

Vermillion, Super Duper College Cheerleader. She's a cheerleader...that's it...moving on.

Keiichi Yoshikazu, Super Duper College Cheer Captain. Much like Forest Gump, he has motivated so many people was the cause behind man test grades and businesses for giving his classmates and friends confidence. I heard some small giggling to my right, I turned and met the last 3 students here, 2 girls one boy.

The first girl had blonde hair into a pony tail, wearing a white collar shirt, red bowtie, a brown collar jacket, a dark brown skirt and brown boots "Hello there, I'm Nagisa Kisaragi" the name wasn't familiar to me until I heard her ability. "Super Duper College CrossDresser" and then that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Her" real name was Daiki Sakuma, Super Duper College CrossDresser. And "she" was a he. This guy has a knack for confusing people on whether he's a girl dressing like a man or a guy dressing like a girl. Put on a convincing show for both parties.

The other boy had dark brown hair wearing a red hoodie, baggy pants, brown shoes, and a silver pendant around his neck. "Uh...hello" he started "My name is...Aiden Ichijó, but to you...I am 'Culebra'"

Aiden "Culebra" Ichijó, Super Duper College Thief. Ichijo is part of a dangerous Japanese gang known as the "Culebra". Ever since he joined he has become quite a fast and sneaky thief.

The last one was a girl with long blonde hair, pink and black jacket, a white dress shirt, pants, and black heels shoes. "!...I am...A-a-alicia Simone Dav-v-vis" she stuttered.

Alicia Simone Davis, Super Duper College ? I saw her name on the website, but no info about her whatsoever. So I decided to ask her.

"Hey, what's you ability?" I asked kindly.

"M-m-m-my ab-b-b-bility?!" She statrted, then out of nowhere...this happened "HOW DARE YOU! ASKING OUT ABOUT A GIRLS PRIVACY LIKE THAT! You...you...didn't your mother teach you better you little sh# ! What's up your "ability" anyway huh? HUH?! 'Imagination' what the f$# kind of ability is that huh?!"...One thing this told me, stay FAR, FAR away from her!

"Ya know, I'm inclined to agree with Miss Attitude" Mavis said "What kind of ability is 'Imagination' anyway?" Before I could answer, his sister started talking.

"I for one think it's a unique and creative one, and not barbaric like someone's I know" Lala retorted.

"Hmph, you're one to talk 'monkey'"

"STOP CALLING ME A MONKEY!"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth"

"Why you-"

"Hey quit it, cowboy!" Ichijo defended "What's it matter about if our abilities are weird or not? Look at me, SDC Thief! That should be a bad thing, but here I'm getting praise for it!"

"I think you belong behind some metal bars" said Hawke

"And I think you belong on an island smoking weed"

"What did you say?!"

"I'm pretty sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear me"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Kaneko "We have a new student present, and the first impression we give him is of fighting and slander?! This is not how we should behaving at this party the principal and has made for us! I am disappointed in all of you!" After that the room was filled with mutters of "okay, yeah, sorry, you're right".

After a couple of minutes, there was a voice coming out of the speaker, the voice was very childish but also creepy at the same time.

"Hello, hellllloooooo! Is this thing on? Ahem, all students report to the statue for a very 'special' announcement from your principal.

Upupupupu! See you there!"

"...wait, what?" Sanne asked after returning to reality.

"Ah! That was the principal, everyone follow me to the statue outside!" Said Mr. Midori

We grabbed all of our bags, books, suitcases, whatever and followed Mr. Midori. The question every probably had was: who was the principal?

What was up with his voice? I had a bad feeling about this, and it was only going to get worse...

**OH! MY! GOD! THIS TOOK 2 DAYS! 2 DAYS! I did not mean for it to be this long...anyway who was the voice? I guess we'll find out next time. Upupupupu! Anyway, review, fave, follow if you liked this, and let me know if I can improve the characters somehow. Ciao!**


	3. Prologue: M&Ms

**Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter if I got your characters personality and design wrong, I'll try not to make that happen again. But I was really happy to see that everyone enjoyed it! =D So let us finish off the prologue by having our favorite little, evil, tyke around. And someone else! Upupuupupupu!**

Prologue: M&M's

We left the gym and followed Mr. Midori to the main campus field. It was a small, flat field with four different exits. In front of us was a statue, the statue was of a man shooting his right arm towards the sky, it was titled "To a greater future" and underneath it said "Founder of HP and inspiration of HU, Jin Kirigiri". To the left of the statue was a hallway with doors, to the right was the exact same thing, and hind that statue was a giant red door, what mysteries did that place hold? Only question now was...

"Where's the principal?" Hawke said, asking what we were thinking.

"Yeah, he calls us out here then has the audacity to not show up." Culebra said annoyed

"Surely he has to come. Maybe he's late or something" said Kaneko. Then mere seconds later, we heard that chilling voice again.

_"Upupupupupu! Welcome students!"_ we turned towards the where the sound was coming from, the statue. Then out behind it popped a little teddy bear. Half of it was white and friendly like, the other was pure black with a menacing red eye. On its lower abdomen was a circle with its outer belly button showing, it also had stubby arms and legs. And everyone had a different reaction.

"...Wh...what the hell?" Hawke began

"What is that...thing?!" Sakurai said, obviously caught off guard by the bear.

"Awwwwww how cute, a bear with a monochrome color like me!" Lala chirped happily

"Ugh, it's like there 2 of you now" Mavis complained

"Hehehe, I bet you love 2 of me around, wouldn't you Mavis?"

"Not really"

"If this is a joke, it's not funny" Howe said nervously.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that, I get it all the time" the teddy bear began "Anyway, I'm Monokuma, you guys's principal of this University!"

"You're our principal?" Culebra asked "A small little teddy bear like you...yeah sorry if I don't believe you"

"Yeah, a small bear isn't exactly principal material" Alder agreed.

"I told you, I'm no bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma said angrily "I'm smarter than the average bear. Forget that picnic-loving Yogi and the poo bear Winnie! They got nothing on me! NOTHING!"

...I did not know what was happening right now. I must be in a dream, a very bizarre, weird, insane dream! We were talking to a TEDDY BEAR FOR GOD'S SAKE! This can NOT be happening!

"Hey Mavis! Where you going?" Lala called to her brother who was walking away.

"I'm leaving! You think I'm staying at this crack house of a college, hell no!" Mavis yelled walking away

"**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**" came a new voice.

We all looked around to see where it came from, until we found it. On top of the school was Mr. Midori, and he then jumped off! But that couldn't prepare us for the next bizarre thing that took place. Mr. Midori then changed, like a transformer, into a small bear like Monokuma. The difference was that one side of him was dark green, the other was purple and both his eyes were demonic looking. He also had pointed ears and sharp teeth, then sprouted huge, bat-like wings out of his back. He then flew past us and the statue, made a UU-turn, then landed in front of Mavis.

"How dare you!" 'Mr. Midori' began yelling at Mavis "Listen to your principal, you ungrateful maggot!"

"...W...wh..." Mavis stammered.

"MR. MIDORI?!" Clem asked, shocked at the transformation.

"Now a bat?! What's happening here?!" screamed Sanne.

"...'maggots'?" Hawke asked.

"Yes! Maggots, the lot of you!" 'Mr. Midori' continued "What kind of students treat their principal with such disrespect! ONLY MAGGOTS LIKE YOU DO! And it's a nice tone down from bastards if you me. Monokuma has swearing problems, so I'm helping him with it"

"It's true" Monokuma agreed.

"Who are you? Really?" Noir asked the bat bear

"Tsk tsk, maggots are so impatient. Fine I'll tell you then" he answered "I am Midori, Monokuma's brother, if you want to keep referring to me as Mr. Midori, be my guest" Midori then put his shades down on his eyes then marched around Mavis "I am your vice principal, your chef, your counselor, your coach, your guidance, your server and your executioner"

"Did you say...'executioner'" Alder asked.

"Oops, I got a little ahead of myself there" Midori apologized, even though we won't forget what he said "Allow my brother to explain "Midori then flew to Monokuma's side.

"Thank you brother. Now you bast-maggots. You live here now, forget that boring, bleak outside world, this is your home now" Monokuma explained "The front door has been locked which means no leaving anytime soon"

"Can't we just climb out of here? I mean there plenty of space here" Culebra elaborated

"Excellent question SDC Thief, but I'm afraid, or not really afraid, that's impossible" Midori answered "You the whole university is surrounded in bullet proof, one way, soundproof glass. Let my brother demonstrate"

"Wait, what?!" Monokuma asked, but before he could object, Midori's left foot transformed into a hammer, then launched Monokuma into the air "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Monokuma kept going higher, higher, and higher, until...

_KA-TONK_

Monokuma hit the, what appeared to be the top of the glass then fell down and landed with a squeak.

"MIDORI! How dare you try to make an example out of me like that!" Monokuma yelled to his brother.

"Oh relax, you know maggots are visual learners" Midori said trying to calm him up a bit.

"Yeah, you're right. Ahem, back on topic" Monokuma said taking a much needed deep breath "Now, if you don't like the idea of living here you have to options if you want to leave. The first option is to die. The second option is to murder your fellow classmates, and that person can 'graduate' from this college"

"And by 'graduate', you mean..." started Inaba.

"Bingo sister! Execution! Which I am in charge of! Nyahahahahaha!" Midori finished for her.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh- whaaaaaaaattttt?! Murder each other" Elliot shrieked.

"I may be a thief, but the one thing a theif should never steal is a LIFE!" Culebra said with much power.

"E-e-e-e-enough with the jokes guys...please this...this...this isn't funny anymore..." Howe stuttered.

"He's...he's...he's just kidding right...right?!" Yuurei cried.

"Don't worry Sakuma, no one's going to get to, I promise!" Kuwaza said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Forget it! The only thing I kill, is a boss!" yelled Clem.

"Well sorry gamer chick, dems the rules" shrugged Midori.

"And what makes you think 2 stupid, little toys like you can hold us in here?" Sakurai asked. Monokuma and Midori stood there silently offended by that.

"...should I brother?" Midori asked.

"But of course you can. I would fine it insulting if you didn't" answered Monokuma.

"Alright!" cheered Midori. Then Midori stretched his arms and legs around Sakurai's body and stuck to his chest area.

"What the-get off!" Sakurai demanded.

"Self Destruction. Initiated!" Midori said like a robot.

"What?!" I asked in shock.

"Take cover!" yelled Hisakawa. And everybody did just that. Alicia, Kawaza, Yuurei, and Noir hid behind the statue. And everyone else stood back and covered their ears.

5...4...

"Mavis, I'm scared" Lala cried going to her brother.

"Lala, let go of my arm. Stop squeezing so tight!" Mavis demanded.

3...2...

At this point, Midori started to glow blue, ready to burst.

...1...

"Gggggaaaaaagggghhhhhhh!" Sakurai yelled, death around his waist and then suddenly...

_BANG!_

We all looked up, and saw Midori and Sakurai still there. The difference was that Midori's head was popped up like a clown from the jack in the box and had a flag that said "BOOM!" like from a 90's cartoon. Midori then retracted himself from Sakurai then went to Monokuma laughing with him.

"Dahahahahahaha! That was priceless bro! Hahahahahaha! Worth it!" Monokuma laughed demonicly.

"Nyahahahahaha! We should've got a camera and filmed it! Ahahahahahahaha!" Midori laughed with his brother.

"NOT! FUNNY!" Sakurai said sternly.

"Y-y-y-yeah! We could've d-d-died!" yelled Alicia.

"Oh lighten up and take a joke when you see one" Midori said still laughing.

"I'm willing to bet you dn't have the balls to even blow yourslef up" challenged Mavis.

"Hey! 1. I don't even have balls. 2. I could blow myself up, just watch!" Midori shot then grabbed Monokuma, started glowing again, and after a few seconds, his head sprung up like a jack in the box and a flag with "BANG" appeared.

"See, can't even-" Mavis started until he was cut off by a...

_BOOM!_

This time, Midori and Monokuma did disappear leaving nothing but a patch of the path and grass all dark and ashy like. We all stared at it for a few seconds trying to register what just took place before us.

"So...are they...dead? We can...leave now?" asked Sanne with some hope in her voice. Until, it was taking away by some cackeling.

"Dahahahahaha!"

"Nyahahahahahaha! Did you think the story would end like that with a happily ever after?!"

"Those seem kinda broing and cliche, don't they?"

"Eeep!" screamed shrieked Sanne.

"You just exploded! How are you 2 still alive?!" asked Hisakawa.

"Magic" Midori answered bluntly "Anyway, may we please move on, I have something to give you all" He then pulled 20 cards from his ear, I didn't know whether he was an actual magician or just breaking reality all togther,...I decided to go with the former. He then flew to each of us and gave them out. "These are your ElectroIDs. These will be to access all the rooms around the school area except for the gym and cafeteria. Start them up and they should say your name and they have a map of the school and the rules here. I'd advise you to look at them well" We all did just that, I turned my on with a simple touch and on it said "Dendo Heikin", this was mine. The rules were as follows:

**1. Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy. Indefinitely.**

**2. 10 PM to 7 AM is called "nighttime". Be aware that certain areas are off-limits during this time.**

**3. Sleep is permitted only in dorm rooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**4. You may investigate Hope's University freely No limitations have been placed on your actions.**

**5. Violence against the principal and vice principal, Monokuma and Midori, are forbidden. As well as destruction of any surveillance cameras.**

**6. The "villain" who kills one of his classmates will "graduate", provided that there crime is not betrayed by the other classmates.**

**7. Lending your ElectroIDs to other students is prohibited.**

**8. Additional rules will be added to this list if deemed necessary.**

"Follow these rules and your lives in this university will be much easier" Monokuma explained "Now for the boys, your dorms are the left side. And for the girls, your dorms are on the right. They will only open to YOUR OWN ElectroID, so no one can break in if they tried" Daiki then raised his hand. "If you are biologically a specific gender, you have to go to that side of dorms. No exceptions Mr. or Mrs. or whatever you Daiki" Daiki then lowered his hand. "Now that that's out of the way, finally, I'm going to take my leave. I look forward to seeing how this plays out. Upupupupupu!" Monokuma then jmped behind the statue and disappeared.

"Well, tootles kiddies" Midori said "I've got places to be too. Holler if you need me, nyahahahahaha!" Midori then took off towards the sky. I had no idea where he would go exactly. But I did not want question anything further today about him and his brother. I looked back at everyone and saw nothing horrified faces and who would blame them anyway? After hearing the only way to leave was to commit murder, happiness isn't what you would feel. I couldn't just let everyone be miserable like that, so I decided to cheer them up.

"Hey guys, don't feel so stressed. Um...look on the bright side of this" Everyone looked at me like I was an alien.

"Are you high?" asked Alicia. I looked in her direction and it began again. "Are you f* #ing high?! Bright side?! BRIGHT SIDE?! WHAT MOTHERF# *ING BRIGHT SIDE IS THERE YOU TWAT!" I was stammering, looking in my mind for an answer. "Don't answer, I know the game you're trying to play here. Calming everyone down and get all the women and relaxed and tense, looking up to as the alpha male, then you decided to have sex with every single damned girl here! Well Sparky, that is not going to fly by me. NOT. F# *ING. FLYING."

"Please Alicia, remain calm" Kaneko said trying to let her relax "We all just have to take a deep breath, let us do that" We all inhaled and exhaled together. "Now, we can't afford to lose hope everyone. United we are sure to get out of here!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about" Yoshikazu joined in "Together we can climb any obstacle those 2 send our way, we'll find a way out of here for sure!"

"Yay! Let's hear it for the SDC students! WOOOOOO!" Vermillion chimed in. It was all peachy until Inaba joined in.

"Heh heh heh heh, do you hear yourselves right now?" Inaba asked.

"Huh?"

"'Stay united' and 'stick together'? Heh heh heh, what do you think this is?"

"What are you saying?" asked Alder before her gum popped.

"This is a coliseum full of gladiators ready to strike at command. Plotting murder and so elaborately. It's almost like Chess. And I for one find this all very amusing" Inaba explained.

"What? You think this a game?! Lives are at stake here dammit!" Culebra shouted

"I'm just telling you the reality of it all. We can justify all we want about 'being friends', 'finding love', and 'uniting as a whole' but beyond that is this: we can trust no one but ourselves" Inaba went on.

"Inaba..."Kaneko began "I do not accept that as the true reality, but if that's what you think, I won't stop you. But you must admit, the only way for us to stay alive and get out of here is to work together"

"Yes, work together" Inaba agreed "...to our advantage or downfall..." Inaba then left to her dorm, leaving us behind all dumbstruck.

But...she was right...we didn't know who to trust or who to rely on. A few minutes later we all left to our respective dorm locations.

I arrived at my room, it had a nametag of my name and little drawing of my head, I giggled a little. I then swiped my ElectroID across the electric lock near my door, it unlocked and I went inside. The walls were painted my favorite color, blue. A nice twin sized bed, near it a nightstand with a lamp. A TV hooked on the wall, underneath it was a stand, it held my favorite gaming consoles: Wii, Wii U, PS3, and PS4. A speaker was the far wall down, I guess that's used for Monokuma and Midori to talk to us. I put my bag down beside my bed, and my drawing books and the nightstand, I then just sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Inaba's words. Can we really not trust people here? Will we have hope at all? Who's going to kill who first? Will anyone kill me? These questions overflowed my mind so I decided to grab the TV remote on the night stand and watch some cartoons. This was the start of game...so let the games begin.

Prologue END

**Hey guys! Who saw that coming huh?...Everyone really?...I guess I didn't hide it to well. And yes, Midori is someone I made up for this story, hope you like him as well as Monokuma...that's asking a lot isn't it? Anyway, I'm off to bed, I'll fixes any problems later. Also side note, chapters from here will slow down due to Easter and my family being whole Christians and school...ugh! Well anyway, fav, follow, review if you like. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 1: Bonding

**Another chapter coming at ya, here we go! Oh BTW, I don't know how you guys will react to this but um...apparently...I miscounted. Instead of 20 total, we have 21 TOTAL students...whoopsie. No need to fret, we can try to make it work with more people! Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 1: Bonding

_Diiiiing dooooong! Diiiing dooooong! "Alright you maggots, it's dinner time! Come and get your food if you need it!"_

After the announcement by Midori, I got back to reality. I have stood in my room for almost 12 hours!?...man I have not changed at all. Since I was needed something in my gut, I got up from bed, turned the TV off, and walked towards the cafeteria, which was behind the gym. As I walked I saw some of the other students either walking out of their dorms or out of other rooms in down the hallway. And I just kept walking to the cafeteria, clutching my sketchbook to my chest.

I stepped into the cafeteria...and my heart must've skipped a few beats. The dinner food...the food...smelled fan-tas-TIC! Steak, mashed potatoes, corn, fried chicken, mac & cheese and French fries(Dangit, I'm getting hungry now). I believed I black out for a split second or 2, because the next thing I knew I rushed down the food line, grabbed a tray, got at least one of everything, maybe even 2 of everything, sat down at the closest table I could find, and I dove in! I hogging down the food like I was from Africa or homeless.

"Eheh heh heh, you certainly have an appetite" I looked up from my tray and saw Kaneko and Clem sitting down in front of me, "Gobbling down all that must be exhausting. We need to do some excersises afterwards" Kaneko finishes. I chuckled embarrassed, mostly I'm called a freak and REPEL girls because of my ginormous stomach, so this was welcome.

Not too long after, the other students started to gather around and sit at our table. Nothing was changed, everyone had a look of worry and anixety. Aside from that, Daiiki was really different .He now wore a white collar shirt, a red tie, tan jacket, dark brown pants and dress shoes. This the trollness of the Super Duper College CrossDresser.

"Alright everyone!" Kaneko began "Time to give our investigation reports"

"...investigation...reports...?" I asked completely unaware.

"Yes, we all went around to try and find a way out of this school" Daiiki answered me

"Hey, want happened to that Kisaragi chick?" asked Hisakawa.

"No idea" Daiiki answered again, giggling as he drank his tea. Seriously, give this guy a big nose, a bludgeon, and some green skin.

"Well anyway, let's get started" Kaneko said getting back on track

"My room is awesome!" Clem squealed "It's filled with every gaming system imagined!"

"Hehehe, my room was filled with yoga matts. Perfect for me" Kaneko added

"It seems our dorms were designed specifically for us and our desires" Inaba deduced

"Mavis and I found some classrooms" Lala said "They all have the same thing, chalkboards, 21 chairs and desks, and no windows"

"The glass is super strong! I must've thrown and hit at least a few dozen rocks into the air and they all break!" Alder said

"We can't get out the entrance door" Culebra began "It's made of some tough iron, and no locks to pick"

"There's a laundry room in front of the gym" said Yuurei "At least we'll be able to wash our clothes"

"Great job Yuurei" Kawaza said with a blush. Furry was nibbling on some mashed potatoes.

"There's a trash room by the campus entrance, has a shredder, an incinerator and everything" Noir said

"There's also a trophy room in front of the cafeteria. It's cramped and shallow, no secret doors there" Sakurai said.

"There's a infirmary by the campus. It has plenty of medicine and first aid if we need it, there was also some blood bags in the small refrigerator they have" said Elliot

"The gym hasn't changed much since we left it" Hawke began "It still has a small stage, basketball hoops, and bleachers"

"*sigh* No batting cages...this sucks" Alder sighed

"Apparently, there's a spa right by the trophy room" Sanne said

"What?! A s-s-s-spa!" Alicia asked in shock, I wouldn't blame her. Who would've guessed there be a spa in A COLLEGE?! This is almost convincing me to stay rather than leave!

"People! We mustn't forget to leave this place!" Yoshikazu said loud and proudly

"Right!" Vermillion agreed "Anyone find anything else?" Everyone was silent "Nothing huh?"

"No one found any ways of escape? How useless" Hawke said

"Hey, we're t-t-trying our b-b-b-best over here!" Alicia argued

"Guys stop" Vermillion interrupted "We mustn't forget out true enemy"

"Awwww, do you maggots mean me and my bro?" said a voice, we looked up and saw Midori hovering over us, then landed on our table.

"GAH! What's wrong with you?! You nearly scared us to death you bat-bear-thing!" Alicia yelled

"Oh relax mags, I have no intention of killing you...unless you break the rules" Midori said "I overheard the bonding session between you all. And while maggots joining together is the sweetest thing in world, right next to a dying cat, why would you want to leave us here alone?"

"Well let's see..." Culebra began "You and teddy tricked us into thinking this was a real college. And you are forcibly imprisoning us here!

Those sounds like some good reasons"

"Those are horrible reasons!" Midori objected "It's better than a real college, you maggots don't have any classes, YOUR WELCOME! And imprisonment really? We're not making you wear uniforms and keeping you for your bad deeds, you're here because of your SDC talents!" He then put his paw on his forehead like he had a headache. "I can't believe this, I'm here fighting with my students and all I wanted to do was ask you something."

"What did you want to ask?" Howe asked Midori

"Well..." Midori then smiled brightly "I wanted to ask how was dinner?"

"D-d-dinner..." Alicia began "Wait! Did you p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-posion itttttttttt?!" she asked terrified

"Of course not!" Midori answered "I made them with extra love and care, cooked to perfection!"

"That's not very convincing" said Sakurai. Midori then looked down and sad at that comment, and my guilt started to rise. Even though he was still evil for trapping us here, another part of my mind told me otherwise, my conscious wouldn't let me rest easy if I didn't fix this.

"I...I...um...I liked your dinner. No, I loved it!" I exclaimed. All eyes were directed towards me again, they all looked at me as if I was brainwashed or something. But when Midori looked at me, he looked ecstatic. He then came closer to me like I was one of the Jonas brothers and he was 15 year old girl.

"REALLY!?" He asked with so much glee in his voice, my ear started to ring a bit.

"Uh...yeah! I really loved it! This steak is cooked really well, the chicken is super crispy, and I can't say anything else other than I loved it Midori!" I said, I believe half way into it, I almost forgot that he was a evil...almost...

"Awwwwww shucks" Midori blushed and played with his paws together "I do what I can for the students here. Like I said, I'm more than just your vice principa, I'm here to make your lives at the University all the more pleasurable"

"Well then,...do you think that you could let us leave" asked Clem with puppy dog eyes and a lot of hope in her voice...unfortunately for her...

"You're still on that? Man, you maggots sure love to keep grudges over little things" Midori said, then jumped off our table and started to walk away.

"Well who wouldn't?!" Sakurai yelled, slamming his hands on the table like Phoenix Wright. "This is a BIG deal here, and we're not going to accept it!"

"If you have a problem with not accepting your lives here, then I think you know what you have to do" Midori countered

"Midori, we have agreed to not partake in your coliseum game here" Kaneko said "We will get out!"

"Ooooooohhhhh, what's this? Not kill each other?" Midori asked in fake alertness "Well, maybe me and my bro need to give you maggots the right push. Nyahahahahahahaha!" Midori then flew out of the cafeteria laughing demonically, leaving us all to ponder on his words.

"'Give us a push', what do you think he means?" asked Alder

"*sigh* It's best to not think on the toy's words, Alder" Kaneko said, and just when she finished talking...

_Diiing doooong! Diiing doooooong! "Attention students, the time is now 10pm. The cafeteria will close momentarily. With that we wish you all have happy, pleasant dreams!"_

Now that was Monokuma, hearing chilling, childish, maniacal voices back to back can be a little irritating.

"Well everyone, let us all meet here tomorrow for breakfast. Dismissed!" Kaneko announced and we all got up and the cafeteria.

I waved bye to everyone, and returned to my dorm. Give us a push? What does Monokuma and Midori plan to do? And Midori creeped me out today as well. Will he actually help us? Is he not as evil as his brother or even worse? I somewhat feel a connection towards him...almost familiar...I better get some sleep, it's no good to ponder on this anymore than I should. I laid down, closed my eyes, and went into temporary darkness...

**This was going to be longer, but I decided against it. It was just going to be some free time events and stuff probably nothing major...Upupupupu! Also, for announcements in case on the 2% chance that you care, here is how it'll work. Monokuma will do the usual, wake up call, nightime call and CDA. Midori will call them for lunch and dinner, and to gather at the gym for the "pushes". So yeah, you know the drill, I'm going to sleep now, because I have to go to school tomorrow. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 1: Normal Days

**Alright, here we go with another chapter! Things will get interesting from here on out(or so I hope I'll make it interesting). I'll make this short and sweet because I'm giving you guys a large chapter today, ENJOY! =D**

Chapter 1: Normal Days

_Day 2 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!" _

I woke up, hoping that yesterday a dream. A bizarre, complex dream that you get when you have hangover. But no,...this...is "reality". Locked up inside a college ground with another 20 people here, by a teddy bear and his bat-bear sidekick. Because that happens ever so often doesn't it?! With nothing else to lose I got up from bed to start my "life here". I got dressed in usual attire: blue short sleeved shirt with a lighting bolt symbol on it, rugged jeans, green shoes with lighting symbols on them. I then left my room.

As yesterday, I saw everyone heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast, I noticed some of them walking a bit faster than some others, probably because of what I did yesterday, heh heh heh. I walked inside the cafeteria, grabbed as much as my plate could handle, sat down and started to pig out. I almost didn't notice Kaneko and Clem sit down with me a few moments later. Kaneko this time had a clipboard and pen in her hands, she began to jot down something on the clipboard, before I could ask, I got my answer in a very loud way.

"Culebra!" She yelled, giving Culebra and everyone a bit of a shock.

"Gah, what?!" Culebra answered, Kaneko simply jotted some more on her clipboard, then yelled out again.

"Shadow Hawke!" Kaneko called out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hawke asked, Kaneko jotted some more than answered.

"You see, to make sure we have no victims, we shall have attendance during breakfast, lunch, and dinner" Kaneko answered, then the process continued. "Aki Inaba!, Lala!, Mavis!, Kimba Noir!, Maya Alder!, Tyler Howe!, Keiici Yoshikazu!"

"HERE!" Yoshikazu cried out on the top of his lungs.

"Okay...uh...Vermillion!" Kaneko said getting back on track.

"HERE!" Vermillion cried out like her friend, some of our ears were still ringing.

"Ah...okay, Sanne!" Kaneko called out to, no response. "Sanne? Sanne!" We then heard the sound of a POW, we looked over and saw that Sanne had apparently walked into the wall while carrying her tray.

"Ow!...huh? What's happening?" Sanne asked, once returning from her journey in nothingness.

"Okay, she's here" Kaneko said, then marked her off. The attendance was almost done, until we came across the last student. "Daiki!...Daiki?"

Kaneko called his name but no response. And the weird thing was that I was literally looking at him at the table in front of ours. But he just sat there, sipping his tea and muching on his toast. "Daiki! Daiki Sukama respond this instant!" she ordered...nothing. "*sigh* Nagisa Kisaragi?" she asked.

"Oh, here!" 'Daiki' replied. We all had a sweatdrop coming down our foreheads.

"Great, now that that's out of the way. How about we talk about something more important." Culebra said.

"Like what?" asked Elliot

"About teddy and bat boy wonder"

"Teddy...bat boy won-oh! You mean Monokuma and Midori, yes?"

"Exactly. Those 2 are obviously strange. Considering the scene with Sakurai yesterday, they aren't just normal toys"

"You think?!" Sakurai asked annoyed, most likely being the test subject for their prank.

"Yeah! I mean those EXPLODED! And then came back in no time as if nothing happened, THEY CHEATED DEATH!" Alder exaggerated.

"I believe...someone's pulling the strings on those 2" Culebra said.

"In other words...a puppetmaster...a mastermind that's controlling this entire 'game' we're in" Inaba deduced.

"Correct, chess girl"

"But who do think could do all of this?" asked Noir.

"...maybe...just maybe. It could be Genocider Simone" Sakurai deduced.

"HUH?!" asked Alder in shock.

"Who's Genocider Simone?" Sanne asked.

"A serial killer all over the news and internet lately. The police can't get find any patterns to his victims" Clem explained

"SON OF A BITCH! We've been hunting down that pyscho for who knows how long, and I work my way into his trap!" Mavis said angrily.

"W-w-w-why would you sssssssay it's h-h-h-him?" Alicia asked, shaking frantically.

"Because of his unpredictability. Like Clem said, the police can't find a pattern to go with on the guy" Skurai explained. "Maybe we're here to be his next victims"

"Kyaaaaaa! I can't take it here, I want out!" Yuurei screamed.

"Yuurei, don't worry. That creep isn't going to lay finger on you as long as we're here!" Kuwaza said, encouraging his friend. Furry nuzzled on Yuurei's neck.

"GAH! I CAN'T DIE A VIRGIN!" yelled Kisawaka.

"Everyone! EVRYONE! Remain calm!" Yoshikazu said loudly

"This is exactly why we have to band together!" Vermillion said along her companion

"Exactly! We must keep a cool head and work this out together" Kaneko agreed. However, some of us still looked like horrified. The famous serial killer, here?! A mastermind behind the 2 dolls? This was getting too intense for us to bare.

After the meeting, we all left. I went to my room again to clear my thoughts with some good old TV. Television, cartoons and video games, really helped me out when I was too stressed out or scared. I was starting to settle down when I heard a knock on my door. Normally I wouldn't think anything about a knock on my door, but after what was said in lunch made me tense up a bit. Another knock a few seconds later, I walked slowly towards the door, and saw who it was, Clem.

"Clem?" I asked

"Uh...hi" she said plainly but a hint of shyness in the mix. She appeared to be holding some game cases. "I was thinking that...you would like to play some...video games with me?" The Super Duper College Let's Player, was asking ME, a boy she knew for about a single day now, was asking me to play video games with HER...my heart was racing...

"Uh...um...s-sure. Of course!" I replied with delight. Clem's eyes sparkled and dashed into my room without a second thought. We played for a good couple of hours. We played Mario Kart, Pokémon, Super Mario 3D World, Kirby, Sonic, almost anything that was multiplayer. There was lots screaming, I mean A LOT! Noises I didn't know the human body was capable of making. My ears were supposed to be dead by now.

"That was really fun!" Clem squealed in delight "I had fun playing with you, Sparks!"

"Me too" I said "...hey Clem...um...not that I minded or anything but um...why? Why did want to play video games with me?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, because her eagerness went down a peg.

"Oh um...I shouldn't say...it'll hurt your feelings" She replied with. Hurt MY feelings? What was she talking about.

"No, it's okay. Tell me" I said, hoping to get answers. Clem took a deep breath, looked at me and talked.

"Well...when me and Kimba noticed you came inside the gym...I felt...loneliness coming from you. I thought you needed someone to cheer you up so...that's why" Clem said "I tried to help you and have someone you could trust..."...My heart stopped at those words..tears began emitting from my eyes...she did this...to be my...friend...she came to me... "AH! I'm sorry, I didn't want you to be upset, I was only-" I silenced her by hugging her.

"No...it's not that...you did help me...thank you. I'm happy...thank you Clem...so much..." I whispered, tears still flowing down. She hugged back, and we stayed like this until...

Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Alright maggots, it's lunch time! Grab your grub before it's too late!"

We then let go of each other, and stayed silent for a few minutes until Clem broke the silence.

"We should go meet the others. For attendance I mean" she said

"Y-yeah" I nodded in agreement. We walked out together and headed to the cafeteria. Nothing changed, Kaneko took attendance, people were embarrassed at my eating skills, then left.

I couldn't stay in my room again, so I decided to see what the others were doing. Elliot was watering flowers around the staute, Mavis and Lala were doing brother and sister arguing in one of the classrooms. Inaba and Sakurai were playing chess in the cafeteria, Inaba obviously winning while Noir just watched. Whether he was watching Inaba play or Inaba's...'knockers' was debatable. I did notice Inaba was a little red. It seemed like everyone as too busy to hang out...except for Culebra who was leaning against the wall by the gym. It was better than no one I suppose.

"Hi Culebra" I greeted. He looked at me, then turned his head back down. "Uh...wanna hang out?" I asked, this time he spoke.

"...if you want to..." he said. But I was ecstatic on the inside. YES! I'm making progress with people!

We just leaned against the wall, didn't look at each other, and just stood there. We would glance at each other every few minutes but we would look away the second we realized we being looked at. I decided to chip at the ice.

"So...what's like to be a thief?"...Dendo...WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK HIM THAT?! However he just stood there then answered my question.

"...I don't know...fun?" Culebra answered. Fun? I wouldn't have thought of that to describe himself. "It is a bit fun though, heart racing after you steal an item. The tense of running away into the shadows, it's a bit fun actually"

"Really?"

"...something like that..." Not the best first conversation, but it's start. Culebra started to walk away, heading for the cafeteria. It was almost dinner time anyway. Same thing happened, Kaneko took attendance, we ate, I ate a lot them we retired for our rooms.

Today was good! I made Clem my friend and talked to Culebra. It was probably the best day in my entire school life,...you know if you over look the imprisionment and the 2 dolls that run it. Speaking of which, that bothered me. I hadn't seen Monokuma or Midori today, sure I heard the announcements of them, but they didn't come to talk to us face-to-face today. What were they planning on? I didn't like this feeling.

_Day 3 7:00AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morining students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

It's funny what only 2 days can get me use to here. 2 days of being stuck here, 2 days of meeting everyone here, 2 days of our normal lives.

There's nothing I can do about that. My only option is to do what Monokuma said, agree to give it my all! I got dressed, and walked into the cafeteria again for breakfast.

"Shadow Hawke!"

"Here"

"Regina Elliot!

"Here"

"Tyler Howe"

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

"Sparks!"

"Hmmmmrm"

"Keiichi Yoshikazu!"

"HERE!"

"ow...uh...Vermillion!"

"HERE!"

"...Daiiki?"

"Here"

"Excellent, we're all here"

Hooray for more attendance. I almost forgot it's reason in the first place. No murders have happened yet, and no one has died yet, but I still feel a great chill up my spine. My suspicions were confirmed when the speaker came on again.

Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Attention! All maggots report to the gymnasium. Tardiness shall not be tolerated and those late will be punished. I repeat, maggots to the gymnasium. NOW!"

"Mr. Midori?" Alder asked

"Great, now what?" asked Lala annoyed

"We best be on our way now, he said we'll be punished if we don't leave soon" Kaneko added

"Off to the gym we go! YAY!" cheered Vermillion

We all exited the cafeteria, and my head was busying filling itself with questions. What do they intend to do? Why haven't we seen them yesterday? Could this be the reason? I shocked my head and continued walking, I need my strength to deal with whatever Monokuma and Midori dish out at us. There in the gymnasuim were some chairs, 21 to be exact. We all exchanged glances until the men, or in this case bears, or bear and bat thing, appeared. Monokuma appeared on top of the stage in the gym and landed on a table that was there as well. Midori appeared too, he flew up and then landed on his 2 feet in front of the chairs.

"Oh goody, bastar-I mean...maggots! Long time no see" Monokuma rejoiced. "I felt lonely with out you guys here!"

"Oh hello Teddy, how awful to see you again. And don't you and your mastermind watch us by having your security cameras all over the place?"

Culebra asked

"Mastermind? Wow! Just look at you maggots, evolving into bigger maggots, where does the time go?" Midori said

"So someone does...control you?" asked Alicia

"That doesn't matter right now. Me and my bro have a treat for you all" Midori said ignoring the topic.

"Really?! You mean that you're letting us go?!" asked Kisawaka asked with glee...however it was shut down. Midori lifted his shades and revealed his red eyes glowing brightly.

"SHUT UP MAGGOT!"

"yessir..." Midori then put his shades back on, and sat at the table. Then a sceen came down from the ceiling, and Monokuma took some wires and hooked Midori up to them. He then took a button from underneath the table.

"Upupupu! Alright kiddies, sit down in your chairs and enjoy our presentation!" Monokuma said.

And we all did just that, we sat down in some chairs, the light went dim, and Midori started to project an image like a projector for a computer. It was titled "Monokuma's and Midori's super slideshow show". How cheesy. But as soon as it started we flinched at the sight. The first slide showed a woman, well I think it was a woman because the body wore heels and a skirt, why did I say that, because there was no upper half of the body! It looked as if it was cut off! Also on the ankle looked like some of of star. The next slide was one of a man, this the time the body was cut horizontally! Then it was more of it, nothing but bodies being cut up, some of them didn't have any arms, legs, or other parts.

Then after a few minutes, the lights came back on, and Midori was himself again.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-W" Alicis stuttured.

"WHAT WAS THAAAAATTTT?!" Lala shrieked.

"Oh relax, they're dead! They can't get you" Monokuma reasuured

"But..that! That was-WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Hawke

"Gaaaagggghhhh! WHY DID YOU SHOW US THOSE PICTURES?!" yelled Kuwaza

"Isn't it obvious,these pictures have one thing common" Midori began "The person who committed these crimes was none other than Genocider

Simone!"

"G-g-g-g-g-genoc-c-c-c-cider" Elliot started

"SIMONE!?" Kisawaka yelled

"Wait, why would tell us about the mastermind?" Culebra asked. Howvever Monkuma and Midori looked at each and just laughed.

"Dahahahahaha! You thought that Genocider Simone was our MASTER?! Dahahahaha!" Monokuma laughed

"Nyahahahahahaha! I know we're crazy but nothing like that pyscho!" Midori laughed "In actuallality, Genocider Simone is actually...pause for dramatic affect...ONE OF YOU!"

"KYYYAAAAAHHHUUHHH?!" Kaneko shrieked

"One of us?!" Culebra asked shocked

"DAMMIT! THAT'S WORSE!" Mavis yelled

"Interesting" Inaba said thinking "But why are you telling us this?"

"Because that's what a motive is for, silly" Monokuma said

"M-motive?" Sakurai asked

"That's right. Me and my bro are giving you guys a litle 'push'. A push towards murdering one of your classmates. Will you strike as Genocdier

Simone or will you kill to protect yourself? That's the motive!" Midori fully explained

"Y-y-you monster!" Kuwaza said angrily "Forcing us to lose trust in one another to kill!"

"Like I said, it's adorable as a dying cat" Midori explained

"But...how do we know whose Genocider Simone as whose not" Clem asked

"That's what these are for" Midori said, the he pulled out enevlopes "In these envoplopes contains evidence as to who might be Gencoider Simone,

use them however you please" Midori then gave us each 1 of the enevlopes "Oh, and you cannot share any information that's on there, it's

private"

With those words, I opened mine up and it said:

**Suspect: Vermillion**

**-She secretly has a dark persona**

**-Being a cheerleader all peppy is quite disguise for a killer**

**-She enjoys pain and others to suffer**

**-She likes to cut off her toenais just to feel the blood oozing down**

**-Cutting herself is a hobby of hers and gives her an orgasm**

I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to believe this. Vermillion...could be a serial killer? Could she be...Genocider Simone?! And I can't ask her about it because it'll break the damn rules Midori set up. I looked at Vermillion with great suspicion, it's just a lie...right? But Vermillion noticed me, I flinched for a bit but she just smiled at me. I-I-I didn't know whether to be relieved by it or all the more terrified...what can I do?

"Alright, now toodles kiddies. Happy stabbing...or however you kill. Upupuppupu!" Monokuma said before he and Midori vanished. We proceeded to leave, I walked to room and went to my bathroom to splash some water in face.

"Snap out of it! It's a lie! All a lie by Monokuma and Midori! Vermillion isn't Genocider Simone!...or is she? GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!" I screamed trying to let all these mixed fellings out, this anger, this sadness, this hopelessness, this...despair. I walked out of my room, needing to clear my head. Clear my head. When I walked outside, I saw Kaneko sitting down by the staute, maybe she can help me I thought.

"Um...Kaneko?" I asked shyly, my head still throbbing from the emotions it has.

"Hmmm? Oh, Sparks. What may you need?" She asked, just her motherly voice calmed me down, it was pleasant.

"...I need to clear my head, can you help me?" I asked, much more confident.

"Most certainly! Come and sit with me!" She offered and so I did. "Now make sure you are sitting in the pretzel position and take a deep breath"

I followed her instructions "Now this is a simple method for clearing thoughts, meditation. Simply stay still and be quiet, you're worries will be over in an instant" I did as she told me to do, I sat there peacefully under the sun's rays with her. I was clearing my head, this was working for me...I felt happy...peaceful...so..very...peaceful...that I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room, on my bed still groggy. I found a note on my chest and read it.

**I guess you just nedded some sleep, so have happy dreams!**

**Goodnight- Maya Kaneko =)**

I did manage to clear my thoughts on Vermillion, but far from done. I just need more sleep, maybe everything will be better tomorrow. With that

I closed my eyes and headed back to sleep.

_Day 4 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diing Dooong "Morning students. It's a beautiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

I felt great! I feel so refreshed, I will give it my all today! I felt like a superhero, nothing can stop me! I feel like I can do anything! I jumped out of bed and ran towards the cafeteria! The only ones there were Inaba, Elliot and Culebra. I grabbed some food, and sat down as usual. Pretty soon more and ore people started to walk in.

"Oh hey" I heard Kaneko say coming behind me "You're looking better"

"I am! That mediation thing we did yesterday must've done something to me" I said with great confidence.

"I'm glad to see talking more" Clem said sitting down with us.

"Yeah, thanks you 2, seriously" I said

"Think nothing of it, Sparks" Kaneko said. "Now, time for attendance" Kaneko got her pen and clipboard ready "Shado-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wha-what was that?!" Noir asked. We the saw our answer, Alicia who came running in panting.

"Alicia! What's wrong?" Kaneko asked going up to her.

"H-h-h-ha...lau...la...la...haru...he...he..." Alicia tried to form words, but ended up vomiting on the floor and ending up falling on the floor

"Alicia! Stay with us! Are you alright?" Kaneko asked going to the fallen girl.

"Where Alicia? WHERE?!" Mavis asked

"The Laundry room?" Daiiki asked

"Ha-who? Ha-who?!" Alder asked frantically

"La...laundry...Haru...t-to...he...he's...he..." Alicia said light headed.

With that we all went to the laundry room, leaving Alicia who was light headed and Kaneko to take care of her. We rushed at fast as all of feet could carry us and arrived at the laundry room. There...made my new found power sink to the bottom of my body. Today was not a good day. It's not a good day at all! There in the laundry room...inside a bag...we found...

...Haruto's Kisawaka's corpse...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! The murders begin. I told you this would be a long chapter didn't I?! Now next time comes the investigation and the trail. Look forward to those sooner or later...maybe later. Upupupupupu! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 1: Abnormal Days' Investiagtion

**Good god I update fast! But wow, you guys are sick! I mean someone's character just dies and you guys are like "YES! MURDER! THIS PLEASES ME!"...not that I'm complaining that you like it, it's just a bit weird if you look at it from another angle. Anyways, no time to waste, put on your Sherlock Holmes hats and let's start looking for clues. Upupupupupu!**

Chapter 1: AbNormal Days' Investigation

_Day 4 7:40 AM_

This started out with feelings of power, happiness, and optimism. But was now replaced with feelings of shock, terror, and horror. We bore witness to Hisakawa's corpse. A knife in his chest, inside a laundry bag, pouring out pink blood from the inside. This wasn't our normal days...it was our ABnormal days.

"Kyaaaa! Hi-Hisawaka!" Yuurei screamed

"This is...this is unreal!" Vermilllion said shocked

"He...he's...r-r-r-really...?" sturrerd Howe

"Dead!...He's really dead!" Noir panicked. Not too long after, Kaneko and joined us with a pale Alicia.

"What is going ooooooOOOOOONNNNN?!" Kaneko shrieked when she saw the body. "His...his...hisa...k-kawa. Oh dear lord, why...why did this happen?" she continued wiping new found tears from her eyes.

"Hisaka-ka-ka-ka-kaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Alicia said right before she passed out and Alder caught her.

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "We've got a corpse here! We shall start an immediate investigation followed by a class trial afterwards. Make good use of time you got!"_

"Well well well well well well well welly well well!" Monokuma said right before he appeared out of nowhere with Midori by his side "About damn time somebody died! Good lord, it's usually faster than this!"

"Woah bro! Check it out, I can see his organs" Midori said in awe upon gazing at the corpse.

"Hmm? Really? You can?! Where?" Monokuma asked

"Right here!" Midori answered pointing to the stab wound "If you turn your head 45 degrees and squint you'll see his lungs and kidney"

"Enough! Stop it you 2!" Kuwaza said angrily

"Yeah, somebody's dead and your happy about this?!" Clem yelled at them.

"Following off on that, what was that thing about a 'Class Trial'?" Culebra asked

"Oh, that old thing?" Monokuma explained "Basically you guys will try to find evidence on this murder mystery, and then it'll be brought to or very own court. There you guys will debate and determine the culprit. You get it right, the culprit gets punished. But get it wroooong, then the culprit is able to leave the campus and EVERYONE ELSE will be punished for not getting the right answer"

"And I'll cook up some very special executions for all of you! Nyheheheheheh, this is so exceting!" Midori explained further. "Nyahahaha! I look forward to the outcome!"

"Oh a little BTW for you all. I'm leaving you all a little gift your investigation" Monokuma said "The Monokuma File! This an autopsy report on the corpse, you can check it on your ElectroID. I'll give you guys this everytime we have a dead body, which you'll here through when 3 or more people discover a body. Welp, happy investigating!" Monkuma the walked out of the room with Midori following him leaving us dumbfounded.

"Let's start...investigating I mean" Hawke said breaking the silence "We have no choice, it's unforgivable what has happened here"

"Correct. Solving mysteries like this make this all the more intriguing" added Inaba "So then we need 2 people to watch over the crime scene and makes sure no one tampers with the evidence"

"I'll stay and watch over" Sakrai suggested

"I'll stay too" Vermillion said

"I think I shall take Alicia to her room, she isn't so good after this much stress" Kaneko said, she then took Alicia fainted body, and gave her a piggyback ride to her room. I then took in the situation at hand. Someone among us has killed Hisakwa. And am not about to let this sinful act go unpunished. I'll solve this case and get the killer, for Hisakawa, for us, for justice and for glory!

First things first, I should probably look at the Monokuma File. I turned on my ElectroID, and selected the Monokuma file. It read:

**Monokuma File 1**

**Victim: Haruto Hisakawa**

**Time of death: 10:05pm**

**Cause of death: Stab wound to chest, not instaneous.**

**Other: There is a small bump on the victim's head, not strong enough for a concussion but suggests a struggle of some kind.**

Interesting. I didn't know Monokuma was so good at these kinds of things...wait should that be a good or bad thing?

Monokuma File 1 added into Evidence Ammo

"Hey help me out here Shou, I want to examine the body a little" Yuurei said to her friend Kuwaza, as they carefully pulled the corpse out of the laundry bag. "Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Looking at the stab wound...looks like just a single stab and nothing more" Yuurei deduced

"You can say that by just looking?!" I asked in amazement

"Yeah she can, because she's the best and don't you forget it!" Kuwaza proclaimed

"Stop it Shou.."Yuurei said blushing "But if this was continoius stabbing session, you would see more parts of the chest cut up"

"Wow, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked

"Being a paranormal investigator, I have looked at a lot of bodies" Yuurei answered

**Yuurei's autospy Report added into Evidence Ammo - Only a single stab wound to the chest**

"Look inside the bag, it's gross" Kuwaza said almost vomitting. But he was right, there was blood inside the bag, a whole lot of splatter inside.

"...how strange" Yuurei said thinking aloud

"What?" I asked

"The most blood splatter you can get like this, is when the knife is pulled out. But it's still in Hisawaka's chest. Odd" she answered. She then took a hold on the knife and pulled it out to examine it more. "Hmmmm...it's a lot cleaner than I thought it be" She then placed the knife back in the corpse...I think I need a bucket.

**Laundry bag added into Evidence Ammo - Tons of blood splatter inside**

**Knife added into Evidence Ammo - Murder weapon. Not that much blood on it. Source Unknown.**

"Hey guys, look at this" Vermillion said. She directed or attention to a washing machine. It had some scratchs on the near bottom, had "lek" written in blood backwards, and lots of clothes outside it. "I was looking at it but I don't know what it means, could you help?"

"This...'lek' here. It's like a dying message. Hisawaka trying to tell us who killed him" Sakurai said.

"But um...who's 'lek'?" I asked

"No clue, that's why I'm asking" Vermillion said

"But look at these scratchs and clothes here, this seems important" I said. I looked at the clothes and at first it was nothing special, some bedsheets, underwear, a skirt, t-shirts, black vest, red shirt...wait..some of these clothes seemed familar. "Some of the clothes here are

Hisakawa's!"

"R-really?!" Vermillion asked "Then...then...what does that mean?"

"Put it together for goodness sake! The victim came here on free will, then the killer stabbed him" Sakurai said. But there also one thing that stood out as odd to me, the bedsheets had what appeared to be chocolate stains and blood on it. What could this mean?

**Dying message added into Evidence Ammo - "lek" is written backwards in blood**

**Clothes addeed into Evidence Ammo - Hisakawa's clothes, collar shirts, a skirt, and bedsheets and on the floor near a washing machine**

**Bedsheets added into Evidence Ammo - Chocolate and blood found on it.**

**Washing machine added into Evidence Ammo - has the dying message written on as well as scartchs near the bottom**

I found some more evidence here than I thought I would, so I decided to exit the laundry room and look somewhere else. When I got out of the room I saw Mavis and Lala talking to each other, I needed as much information as possible, so talking to them wouldn't hurt.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked nicely

"Oh hey Sparks,...it's just weird" Lala began "Mavis and I were right next door in the classroom, but we find it strange that we didn't hear anything"

"Wait...next to the crime scene?!" I asked in shock

"Yeah, she challenged me to battle and I accepted. But didn't anything come from next door...strange..." Mavis added

**Muzesanzun Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - These 2 were right next door to the crime scene, but heard nothing.**

"Uh...may I ask...what kind of challenge?" I asked a little scared

"Well...it involves guns and knives" Mavis started

"Stop, just stop right there" I stammered before realizing something "...wait...knifes?"

"Yeah! My acrobat knifes vs his cowboy guns!" Lala said in delight...freaky "But before you say anything else about it, let me show you them" She then took a blade out of her pocket and showed it me. It was your typical knife blade, but this one had handle. "These are specifically made for my acrobatic stunts, nothing like the one that was used on the Hisakawa" I calmed down a bit, I didn't want to suspect her.

**Lala's Acrobat Knives added into Evidence Ammo - Made for acrobatic purposes. No handle on the end.**

"That was pretty weird this morning huh? I mean hearing Alicia scream out of nowhere like that. My ears are still ringing" Lala went on

"My ears are still ringing from your constant jabbering" Mavis said

"We should check on her, it's the right thing to do" I said

"Fine, let's get this over with" Mavis said

The 3 of us took a stroll to the girls' dorm side to see Alicia. When we got by her soor we saw her and Kaneko taking some deep breaths. Well who could blame her, she just discovered a dead body, no one would be fine with that.

"...oh? Lala, Mavis and Sparks. How are you?" Kaneko asked

"We're fine...how's Alicia?" I asked

"..." Alicia stood there quite like

"Still in shock, we are doind deep breathing exercises to ease her" Kaneko explained

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. You were all like 'AAAAAHHHH', and we were like 'what?' and you were 'bleeehh' and vomitted on the floor. And then we were 'gaaahhhh' and you fell back and then-OW! Mavis!" Lala said endlessly before her brother kicked her leg.

"You guys can thank me later" Mavis said

"Anywho" I said trying to get back on track "Alicia can you tell us what the crime scene was like when you were there?"

"Ok-k-k-kay" Alicia said stuttering, trying to remember the events she saw "I went there...to see if I could t-t-try to do laundry later on in the day...right before breakfast...b-b-b-but I s-s-s-saw the b-b-b-body in the bag...the...the...the blood there and I...I.." She then leaned forward as if she was going throw up some more, thankfully she didn't and Kaneko got by her side rubbing her back.

"Well, I guess we can say that you aren't good with blood" Lala said

"Wait...if aren't good with blood...how did you react to the dying message?" I asked putting the peices together. But she then looked at me like I was an alien.

"D-dying...message?" She asked

"Yeah...the one on the washing machine written in blood" I went on...but then...

"Y-YOU LIE! How d-d-d-dare you! Trying to scare me even more! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW STREESED I AM ABOUT THIS?! YOU'R DISPECABLE!" She yelled at me. I can't get a break with her can I?

"He's telling truth" Mavis vouched for me "There was something on the washing machine...I forgot what it actually is but something is there when we looked" Alicia then looked surprised

"...how odd. When I was there...there was no writing on the washing machine" Alicia confessed

"Say whaaaaaatt?" Lala asked

"I think I remember some scratches on it, but no blood. I only saw blood on the body and bag" Alicia continued. This just got weirder and weirder by the second.

**Alicia's Testimony added into Evidence Ammo - First one to discover the body. Did not see the message in blood on the washing machine.**

**Dying message updated - Alicia did not see this when she arrived at the crime scene. Most likely written after she left.**

"I have to stay here and help Alicia relax, I'm sorry I won't be useful for the investigation" Kaneko apologized

"Oh no no no, it's not a big deal at all Kaneko" I reassured her "But hey, can you do me a favor? Can I borrow your clipboard, I think it'll help us later on"

"Of course, anything to help find Hisawakas's killer" Kaneko said proudly, she then gave me her clipboard she carried along with the pen on top of it.

**Attendance Clipboard added into Evidence Ammo - Belongs to Kaneko. Used to keep track of us and used at breakfast, lunch and dinner. No one is marked for today due to Alicia discovering the body.**

I thanked her again and we went our separate ways. I tried to think of another place that can have useful clues. Finding out where the knife came from would be a good start. And I could think of one place, the kitchen in the cafeteria. When I walked in the kitchen I glanced around. I saw the refrigerator, some cutting boards, a bowl of fruit, and a knife rack. Bingo! I immediately walked towards that first. It looked like it was able to hold 7 knifes, but one of the slots was empty.

**Knife Rack added into Evidence Ammo - Holds 7 knifes. This is where the killer got the knife.**

**Knife updated - Came from the kitchen**

I was about to leave when something else caught my eye, a chocolate cake sitting on the counter cover up. I was investigating...but a little snack couldn't hurt...or so I thought. Right when I was about to touch it's lid, a certain green paw slapped my hand away.

"OW!" I yelped like a dog.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. No food shall be tampered with during investigation!" Midori told me after slapping my hand.

"Where do you come from?!" I asked loudly

"The door over there" he said pointing to the connecting door from the kitchen to the cafeteria "Anyway, I can't let you touch it!"

"Why not?! I was only going to have one piece" I objected, then again a piece for me is like 75% of the cake so I guess he had every right to do so...that was before he answered.

"Because it's evidence" Midori said bluntly, I was a little shocked and looked at the cake again. A piece was definitely cut from it.

**Chocolate cake added into Evidence Ammo - Someone cut a piece last night**

**Knife updated - Used to cut the chocolate cake in the kitchen**

**Bedsheets updated - The chocolate stain is most likely from the chocolate cake**

"Why? Why did you tell me this?" I asked

"Because I will not tolerate evidence being tampered with! And also because like I said, I'm here to help you maggots anyway I can. Although, you'll have to figure out the killer yourself. Ruins the fun ya know?" He answered before leaving me again. Everything was starting to fall in place...but whatever it meant is beyond me.

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Alright you maggots, time's up! The class trial is about to begin, meet up by the red door behind the statue. I repeat: red door behind statue, NOW!"_

Looks like time was up. I had gathered more evidence than I originally thought I would, let's see how I use them. I arrived at the red door with the other classmates coming few minutes later.

"Looks like we're all here" Clem said

"And now things will get interesting" Inaba chuckled to herself.

"You just love to make this a game, don't you?" asked Hawke

"I can't imagine that one of us really killed Hisawaka..." Yoshikazu said

"...where's Monokuma and Midori?" Sanne asked. Then on cue, they appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I was making popcorn" Monokuma said

"Everyone here? Good, now we can begin...keehahaha" Midori laughed

"So what now? Why are we here and what's with that door?" Sakurai kept asking

"Man you just love questions. Why don't you marry them then. I'll be the best man" Midori joked around "Anyway...let's get started"

The doors opened up and revealed a room, inside was a judge's desk along with another desk to it's right. And in the center was 21 stands circled around each other.

"Woah!" said Yuurei in astonishment

"You 2 really know a lot about decor" Daiiki added while being Daiiki this time around.

"It's a little something we made up for you guys. Now find your name on the stands, court will start soon" Monokuma addressed.

I found a stand with my "Dendo Heikin and stood there, with others surronding me. It was time, I thought. The curtain rose on this play. A trial of life, and a judgement of death. Deception in life and treachery in death. Betrayal of life, and betryal of death. The riddles of life, and the mystery of death. Justifaction of life, and rationalization of death. Faith in life, and trust in death. The Class Trial to live...or the Class Trial to die!

**And here we are! The courtroom at long, long last. This will be a doozy for sure. Who's the culprit? How will the trial go on? What's with the evidence? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z-I mean Dangan Ronpa: Despair College Life!**


	7. Chapter 1: Trial part 1

**...Can you feel it? The tension, the dark and ominous feeling that just "tingles" up your spine. Truth becoming lies, lies become truth. Shoving evidence down those stupid people's throats as you object! This is it! THIS IS IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* *hack cough* *cough*...note to self: tone down when sick. Well, it's trial time and here's Midori for the layout.**

**Midori: Thank you very much. Now the layout.**

**Midori: Now we're switching up the writing style from Sparks' FPS to chatroomy-ish...or whatever this is called.**

**Midori: When Sparks is talking to himself, ()'s will be around his words. Bold words are weak points during Nonstop debates, italicized words are for selecting an answer, and bold & underlined words are what you hit.**

**Midori: That's it maggots, now enjoy the trial! And remember to save your ga-I mean...not be so close to the screen!**

Court in is session! All rise!

Monokuma: Alrighty then, first let me explain the rules of this class trial.

Monokuma: Your job is to determine who you guys think is the culprit. Guess right and only they shall be punished, but guess wrooooong and everyone besides the culprit will be punished.

Midori: But either way, I shall prepare a most exciting and heart pounding execution.

Clem: Wow! It's almost like I'm in a Phoenix Wright game!

Hawke: I have a question before we begin.

Monokuma: Yes, one of you killed Haruto Hisakawa. There is always someone isn't there.

Hawke: Well actually no, I was going to ask about...that.

Midori: Oh, that picture stand? Easy, I felt that just being he died doesn't he gets to skip out on this experience. Everyone here gets the same and equal rights.

Culebra:...freak.

Monokuma: Alright alright, now let's get back to the issue at hand. Let's start wiiiiittthh...pause for dramtic effect...the crime scene! Begin!

Nonstop Debate!

Useable Ammo - Bedsheets

- Washing Machine

- /Clothes/

Vermillion: So...the crime scene, huh? Well...

Vermillion: **Hisakawa** is the one who died.

Culebra: Yeah, we know that.

Elliot: It happened in the laundry room...

Ellliot: ...and he was killed with a knife

Howe: But...what **reason did Hisakawa have for going?**

Sanne: That is...very strange

Sparks: **I object to that!**

Howe: WOAH JEEZ! Dang Sparks where did that come from?!

Sparks: Oh uh...heh heh heh. Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be loud.

Sparks: But anyway Howe, have you looked at the washing machine area?

Sparks: There was some clothes on the floor there.

Elliot: Of what kind?

Sparks: Black vests and red shirts.

Howe: Those are Hisakawa's! And that's why he there; to do laundry. Makes sense.

Inaba: Well, it's not that difficult if you two and two together.

Culebra: Yeah crime scene, clothes on floor, not that hard.

Kaenko: So, what shall be our next topic?

Yuurei: How about...how and why the victim was put in that laundry bag.

Kaneko: Excellent idea, now let's begin.

Nonstop Debate!

Useable Ammo - /Laundry Bag/

- Knife

Mavis: Now when we found Hisakawa this morning...

Mavis: He was stuffed in **that bag**.

Alicia: D-d-d-don't **rrrrrreemind mmmmme...**

Yoshikazu: You know, it would probably be very hard.

Yuurei: How so?

Yoshikazu: Well if you think about it...

Yoshikazu: ...putting the **body away with the knife inside it...**

Yoshikazu: ...would be a bit difficult, right?

Inaba: As well as why did they do that in **the first place.**

Noir: I feel like we're getting nowhere fast

Vermillion: Stay strong, keep smiling, be positive!

Sparks: **I object to that!**

Yoshikazu: Wow, you are loud!

Sparks: Can we stop talking about my objections for JUST A MINUTE!

Sparks: Now, let's remind oursleves of that laundry bag

Alicia: Why must you b-b-bring up thoooosssssse painful memoriessssss

Sparks: Inside was a ton of blood. Now I've been told that you get this amount of blood...

Sparks: ...is when the knife is pulled OUT!

Kuwaza: So the culprit used to bag to prevent blood splatter to themself.

Lala: And we're sure about that, and the killer didn't just stab multiple times.

Lala: Stabby, stab, stab, stab, stab!

Yuurei: No, I checked the wound and he was definetly stabbed once.

Lala: Oh boo.

Sakurai: Hold on a minute, something's not right then.

Clem: Like what?

Sakurai: On the washing machine was a dying message written by Hisakawa in his own blood, it was "lek"

Clem: Really?!

Noir: But wait, if he was put into the bag, and had all that blood come out...

Sakurai: Exactly, Hisakawa would write his message in the bag or somewhere close to it.

Sakurai: So why is the message so far away?!

Sparks: ...

Sparks: I hate to tell you Sakurai, but it'snot what it seems

Sakurai: Hmm?

Sparks: (That "message" is...)

_-A fake(select)_

_-Me_

_-Badly written_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: "lek" couldn't be written by Hisakawa.

Sakurai: What? But you saw it, it was written in Hisakawa's blood. He wrote when he was killed!

Sparks: Wrong Sakurai. There's one person here who knows the full truth about that "message"

Select someone!

1. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2. Maya Kaneko

3. Tyler Howe

4. Regina Elliot

5. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi

6. Yuurei Sakuma

7. Shou Kuwaza

8. Vermillion

9. Keiichi Yoshikazu

10. Lala Muzesanzun

11. Mavis Muzesanzun

12. Alicia Simone Davis(select)

13. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14. Sanne

15. Shadow Hawke

16. Aki Inaba

17. Kimba Noir

18. Maya Alder

19. Haruto Hisakawa(Dead)

20. Takeru Sakurai

21. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: **It's you!**

Sparks: Alicia...

Alicia: WHAT NOW?!

Saprks: Uh...just for clarity sake...

Sparks: ...you didn't see "lek" on the washing machine, right?

Alicia: ...

Alder: Well Alicia, did you or didn't you?

Alicia: No...I didn't see it.

Sparks: And you're 100% positive?

Alicia: MUST IT BE TATOOED INTO YOUR BRAINS?!

Alicia: IF I'VE SAID IT ONCE, I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES NOW!

Alicia: I

Alicia: DIDN'T

Alicia: SEE

Alicia: THE

Alicia: GODDAMN

Alicia: MESSAGE!

Sparks: Uh...thank you...

Sparks: (I think I need to change my pants after this trial)

Inaba: Well, that much is clear. Someone wrote that AFTER Alicia arrived.

Howe: But that presents a problem, right?

Alder: Yeah, we all were at breakfast, so the person who faked that message is probably the culprit.

Culebra: Makes sense, they just committed murder and didn't want to be around anyone.

Mavis: But I know what's gonna happen now.

Mavis: We're all going to say we were at breakfast and it's a matter of chance to decide.

Hawke: Great, we're up crap's creek with no paddle.

Lala: So are we in like a paddleboat, a kayak, or what kind of boat?

Inaba: ...before we discuss that I have a proposal to make.

Noir: Of course I'll marry you babe. *punched by Inaba*

Inaba: *blushes* Moving on...why don't we try to find out the meaning behind "lek".

Inaba: It'll probably give us a clue or 2.

Sparks: (Hmmm, what could "lek" mean?...Hey...wait a sec!)

Sparks: Hey everyone...I got it!

Elliot: Eh? You know what "lek" could mean?

Sparks: Yeah, I believe so. Look at the "l".(AN: I know this is a bit unfair, but bare with me for a little)

Yuurei: Uh...huh? Hey look, there's a space close to the top of the "l".

Culebre: Wait...that would that "l"...

Sparks: ...an "I"!

Lala: Okay, so it's really "iek"...what does that tell us?

Daiiki: Perhaps we drove ourselves into a corner.

Sparks: Actually, turn it around. It's not "iek" it's "kei".

Elliot: "kei"...what does that mean?

Sparks: (I think it might something to do with "him")

Select someone!

1. Sparks/Dendo Heikin

2. Maya Kaneko

3. Tyler Howe

4. Regina Elliot

5. Daiiki Sakuma/Nigasi Kisaragi

6. Yuurei Sakuma

7. Shou Kuwaza

8. Vermillion

9. Keiichi Yoshikazu(select)

10. Lala Muzesanzun

11. Mavis Muzesanzun

12. Alicia Simone Davis

13. Culebra/Aiden Ichijo

14. Sanne

15. Shadow Hawke

16. Aki Inaba

17. Kimba Noir

18. Maya Alder

19. Haruto Hisakawa(Dead)

20. Takeru Sakurai

21. Clem/Clemintine Jordan

Sparks: **It's you!**

Sparks: We have no establish that the "message"is really "kei"

Culebra: Thank you Captain Obvious for the recap

Lala: We have a captain now, are we on a pirate ship then?!

Mavis: Shut up.

Sparks: Well what do you think, Keiichi Yoshikazu?!

Yoshikazu: Huh?

Sparks: Your name, this message is suppose to be your name!

Yoshikazu: W-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt?!

Lala: K-E-I, yeah! That's the 3 first letters to your name!

Mavis: So you did it then?!

Yoshikazu: No, no!

Sparks: Uh...guys. Hold on a minute...

Culebra: So you killed Hisakawa!

Sparks: Guys if you could just-

Elliot: Oh Yoshikazu, why? Why did you kill him?!

Yoshikazu: I-I...I

Sparks: Wait, I'm trying to-

Kaneko: CEASE THESE SLANDEROUS ACCUSATIONS AT ONCE!

All: ?!

Kaneko: Have you forgot what we discussed merely moments ago? About what Alicia saw?!

Sparks: Correct! She said that-

Kaneko: Alicia has stated that she did no see any writing on the washing machine!

Sparks: Uh...exactly. So why would-

Kaneko: Ergo! If Yoshikazu came back to write that, why would he leave his name?!

Kaneko: That would cleary be saying he's the culprit!

Sparks: ...

Sparks: (She stole my thunder AND my lighting)

Howe: ...when you put it that way...it does make sense...

Lala: Yeah...I'm sorry Yoshikazu...

Mavis: ...I'm sorry too...

Culebra: Sorry...

Elliot: I apologize

Alicia: Sorry

Sparks: (Alicia knows how to say I'm sorry?!)

Sparks: Okay, we now know that the message was trying to spell Yoshikazu's name.

Yoshikazu: Why would someone do that? I thought I was getting along fine with everyone.

Daiiki: We figured out the riddle behind the message, but that still leaves us with nothing.

Kuwaza: Well we cross off Yoshikazu and Alicia from our suspects list.

Culebra: That still leaves 18 people who could've written it.

Inaba: ...

Inaba: Why don't we all talk about what happened at today's breakfast.

Yuurei: Do you think that'll determine our culprit.

Inaba: Most likely. Let's discuss what we all did today at breakfast.

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Chocolate Cake

- Knife Rack

- /Attendance Clipboard/

- Knife

Yuurei: So what happened today?

Culebra: Some of us got there **pretty early...**

Inaba: And we bore witness to **Sparks' appetite**...ugh

Alder: And then the rest of us came after a while.

Vermillion: At attendance **I shouted "HERE"**loud and proud with Yoshi!

Alicia: And then I came in **after finding the corpse**

Lala: And then you went like **"BLAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"**

Sakurai: We went to the laundry room and also saw the body.

Culebra: Then we **began our investigation...**

Sparks: **I object to that!**

Sparks: Vermillion...what did you say?

Vermillion: Hmm? What's wrong?

Sparks: Did you say you responded for today's attendance.

Vermillion: Mmmmhhhhmmm

Sparks: Then that's a contradiction, we didn't have attendance today.

Hawke: Huh, I thought my ears were a little better today.

Noir: But how do for certain.

Sparks: With something I got from the women herself.

Sparks: This is Kaneko's clipboard, she uses this for attendance.

Sparks: And look here, for today's date noone is marked present or absent.

Daiiki: So we realy didn't have attendance today after all.

Kaneko: Right before I could call a name, Alicia screamed and ran in the cafeteria.

Alder: So what do you say, Vermillion?

Vermiillion: Um...uh...

Vermillion: Uh...whoopsie. I meant another day for attendance. I'm sorry.

Culebra: But you said you yelled out with Yoshi, I can assume that's Yoshikazu.

Sparks: Do you remember shouting with Vermillion today, Yoshikazu?

Yoshikazu: ...No, and we're usaully the last people to be called

Vermillion: Oh c'mon Yoshi. Kaneko changes who she calls on everyday, we went first this time and you forgot.

Kaneko: Imposssible as well.

Vermillion: Huh?!

Kaneko: Ever since the first breakast, I personally call you 2 last to save ears with your yelling.

Vermillion: Kh...!

Sparks: So what happened today Vermillion, where were you?

Vermillion: ...the...bathroom?

Culebra: You're really gonna come up with an excuse, like that?

Hawke: Or did you not attend breakfast at all?

Vermillion: ...

Yoshikazu: Vermillion...did you...?

Kaneko: Well, say something!

Vermillion: ...

Yoshikazu: VERMILLION! SAY SOMETHING!

Vermillion: ...

Vermillon: ...Heh...heh...heh...

Sparks: (What?)

Vermillion: Heh heh...heh heh heh...heh heh..hahaha

Vermillion: Hahahahaha...hahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 1: Trial part 2

**Midori: Woooooaaaahhh! Vermillion changed all of a sudden, what could this mean for the trial?**

**Midori: We still don't know who killed Hisakawa yet...bummer, no close to the execution.**

**Midori: But we hope you enjoy the rest of the trial anyway.**

**Midori: So rememeber, keep a good, don't stare at the screen too much, and enjoy reading the only peice of literature worth your time.**

Vermillion: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sparks: Kh...! V...V...er...Vermillion...?

Yoshikazu: Ver...what's wrong?

Lala: She's made a complete 180.

Vermillion: AHHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaha! Oh, hehehehehe, how amusing...

Vermillion: But yes, I admit it. I wrote the message "lek"!

Vermillion: It's suppossed to be "iek", but screw it! Hahahahaha!

Elliot: V-v-vermillion...what happened to you?

Kuwaza: You're different than before!

Vermillion: Ah yes, that. I think my other persona has played long enough.

Sparks: Wh-What?! Other persona?!

Vermillion: It's not MPD or someone possessing me or something. It's my true nature, the true Vermillion standing before you now is me.

Vermillion: My cheerleading thing is just a ploy to keep the other side of me hidden from most people...but we've dragged that cat out of the bag now.

Kaneko: So...why? Why put the message there, why frame Yoshikazu?!

Vermillion: Well, let's start from the beginning.

Vermillion: I overslept this morning, I know it's not the greatest excuse...but it's the truth at least.

Vermillion: I'm rushing to go to breakfast, and run out of my room. And at that time I heard Alicia running out of the laundry room screaming, however she ran towards the cafeteria, away from me.

Vermillion: I was curious, so I peeked inside and saw. Saw Haruto's dead body on the floor with blood coming from the bag.

Vermillion: At that moment...a feeling I almost forgotten arose. I missed that devious feeling for so long! I then decided to have fun with our little "unfortunate" situation.

Vermillion: I took some blood from the bag, and with my finger I wrote i-e-k. I heard you all running to the laundry room, so I booked away and hid amongst the panic. The end.

Kaneko: That...that doesn't answer my question. I want to know why, WHY?!

Vermillion: Why you ask? To make you all feel pain.

Sparks: Huh?

Vermillion: This fork in the road of trying to find the killer, and everybody confused by this. I wanted to make you all feel this pain...

Vermillion: The pain of being stuck, wasting away your precious time not finding the killer!

Culebra: You...you planned this far ahead.

Vermillion: Yes...and no. I thought you guys would be confused, but this...

Vermillion: ...this is better than I could've dreamed of!

Clem: Nnngh! This...this...I can't this anymore! Make it stop, make it stop!

Vermillion: Yes that, that! Cry, cry all you want! Feel pain, feel misery, FEEL IT ALL! Ahahahahahaha!

Yuurei: But still...why Yoshikazu?

Vermillion: Ohohoho, that's even better. Me and Yoshi here have gotten along so well these past few days.

Vermillion: You could call us..."friends"..."best friends"...and I think Yoshi feels something more.

Yoshikazu: *blushes*...

Vermillion: Well...just imagine it!

Vermillion: Someone you cared deeply for has just framed you for murder! That's the greatest pain I can make...ya know death.

Elliot: H-h-h-how...how...how could you?!

Hawke: I've had enough of you! You're our culprit and that's that!

Vermillion: Sorry to dissapoint Hakwy, well not really, but I'm not culprit.

Sakurai: Of course you are, you're a psychopath! It all makes sense! That story earlier is BS!

Vermillion: Oh if it were, but I wanted to cause you all pain like I did. A little "something something" doesn't make sense, now does it?

Sparks: (The little "something something" to make us feel pain is...)

Present Evidence!

1. Monokuma File 1

2. Yuurei's Autospy Report

3. Laundry Bag

4. Knife

5. Dying message(select)

6. Clothes

7. Bedsheets

8. Washing machine

9. Muzesanzun Testimony

10. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11. Alicia's Testimony

12. Attendance Clipboard

13. Knife Rack

14. Chocolate Bedsheets

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

Sparks: "iek" or Yoshikazu's name. If she wanted to make us feel pain then why not write it then and there.

Vermillion: B-I-N-G-O! And bingo was his name-O!

Sakurai: If she wrote at that time, then...

Sparks: Alicia, as we've discussed a million times now, would've seen it.

Alicia: ...

Hawke: Tch...! Then...she's not the culprit! We've wasted our GODDAMN TIME HERE!

Mavis: So the one who killed Hisakawa and fake the message were 2 different people...that was her goal.

Vermillion: Heh heh heh heh heh!

Sparks: (Damn...damn her! If she hadn't interfered...then we would've found the culprit by now! Aaarrrrgh!)

Monokuma: *Bang* Bang* Bang* Order, order! So it seems you guys were nowhere close to the truth.

Monokuma: Now hurry up you maggots, we have a deadline to keep.

Midori: And I want to preform some executions! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!

Kaneko: Do not fear everyone! Let's update our case and make up for lost time!

Sakurai: Easy for you to say!

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Dying message

- /Muzesanzun Testimony/

- Alicia's Testimony

- Washing machine

Hawke: So now...

Hawke: ...we've **eliminated 3 suspects**

Elliot: And are still nowhere near the end.

Kuwaza: We've **got no clues now...**

Culebra: **And nobody has an alibi!**

Inaba: Hmmm...I doubt this is checkmate.

Clem: Well what do we do now?

Sparks: **I object to that!**

Sparks: There are someone with an alibi, or 2 people at least.

Culebra: Huh? 2 people with an alibi?

Sparks: Isn't that right, Mavis and Lala? You 2 were in the classroom next door.

Lala: Yes indeedy doodle.

Mavis: ...Yeah

Noir: What were you 2 doing in there?

Mavis: She challenged me to a battle and I accepted

Lala: A clash between guns and knifes!

Kuwaza: Wait, what?! Guns and knifes?!

Lala: Yeah my knifes against his knifes, it's intense!

Mavis: My gun is home made, silver with green bullets.

Alder: Back up...if Lala has knifes. Does that mean she could've done it?

Lala: Huh?

Mavis: What?

Noir: And you were right near the crime scene, and Hisakawa was killed with a knife...

Lala: Wait a sec...

Mavis: You think stupid monkey girl here could really commit murder? Is that what you're going with?

Sparks: Hold on, Lala isn't the killer. I have proof.

Noir: Really now?

Sparks: (Proof that Lala didn't stab Hisakawa is...)

Present Evidence!

1. Monokuma File 1

2. Yuurei's Autopsy Report

3. Laundry Bag

4. Knife

5. Dying message

6. Clothes

7. Bedsheets

8. Washing Machine

9. Muzesanzun Testimony

10. Lala's Acrobat Knifes(select)

11. Alicia's Testimony

12. Attendance Clipboard

13. Knife Rack

14. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

Sparks: This is one of Lala's knifes, notice anything different here?

Alder: Hey, where's the handle.

Sparks: It doesn't have one. These were specifically for acrobatic use. And the knife that killed Hisakawa definetly has a handle.

Noir: Oh, well then sorry honey.

Mavis: Back off!

Noir: Gah!

Clem: Aww, you care for your sister!

Mavis: Wha? No I don't!

Lala: Yeah, Mavis loves me. *hugs his arm*

Mavis: Get off!

Culebra: You know now that I think about it. That knife...is from the kitchen right?

Daiiki: I do believe so. They are similar.

Inaba: As well as the knife rack missing one. Put 2 and 2 together and it's really simple as to what happened.

Howe: So, anyone in the kitchen last night is a suspect?

Clem: Why didn't we talk about this before?

Kuwaza: Most likely because...

Vermillion: *whistle* *whistle*

Mavis: So, who was there last night?

Hawke: ...

Daiiki: ...

Yuurei: ...

Alicia: ...

Noir: ...

Elliot: ...

Mavis: Yep, exactly as I thought.

Inaba: I was there.

Sparks: Wha?

Inaba: So was Noir, Sakurai, Sanne, Daiiki, and Hawke.

Noir: Inaba, baby! Why did you that?!

Sparks: You said it so...casually.

Inaba: And what's wrong with that, I have nothing to hide.

Howe: Well, what happened last night.

Inaba: Sakurai challenged me to a rematch last night at chess and I accepted. Noir was watching us...or me *blushes*

Kaneko: So you 3 were togther what about everyone else.

Inaba: I don't know, ask them yourself. I only know that we 3 were togther until 10 when we all had to leave.

Sanne: Huh?

Sparks: Oh, Sanne! What did you do in the cafeteria yesterday?

Sanne: Cafeteria? Isn't Vermillion the killer?

Sparks: No, we discussed that wasn't her.

Sanne: Oh, really?...When was that?

Culebra: ...what's the last thing you remember?

Sanne: Uh...? So did Vermillion give a counter arugement?

Sparks: (Your THAT far gone!?)

Sparks: Nevermind that,...let's just go.

Nonstop Debate!

Usable Ammo - Knife Rack

- /Chocolate Cake/

Howe: So what happened in the cafeteria last night?

Inaba: I **played chess with Sakurai.**

Sakurai: I lost that match.

Alder: What did you do Noir?

Noir: I watched the match.

Hawke: I was **meditating.**

Daiiki: **I had** **myself a snack.**

Sanne: ...**I don't know what I was doing**.

Inaba: She was just dazing out.

Kaneko: So that's all that happened?

Sparks: **I object to that!**

Daiiki: Hmm? Something wrong sparks?

Sparks: Yeah...what was that snack you had?

Hawke: *sigh* Think with your brain, not your stomach!

Sparks: No I am! Daiiki just...answer.

Daiiki: Alright, it some cake. Chocolate cake to be precise.

Lala: Mmmmmmmmmm, chocolate...

Sparks: (Just as I thought)

Hawke: Well how did that help? Was that really important?

Sparks: It is, and I have evidence.

Sparks: (Evidence connecting that cake to murder...)

Present Evidence!

1. Monkuma File 1

2. Yuurei's Autopsy Report

3. Laundry Bag

4. Knife

5. Washing Machine

6. Clothes

7. Bedsheets(select)

8. Dying message

9. Muzesanzun Testimony

10. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11. Alicia's Testimony

12. Attendance Clipboard

13. Knife Rack

14. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

Sparks: Remember the clothes on the floor near the washing machine.

Yuurei: Yeah, what about them?

Sparks: There also some bedsheets, not only did they have blood...

Sparks: ...they had chocolate stains on!

Lala: What?! Something so sweet became so deadly?

Alder: Wait, why did they have blood?

Yuurei: I guess that explains why the knife was so clean. The killer wiped it.

Kuwaza: Your so smart Yuurei!

Clem: It's not that hard to figure out.

Mavis: The blood is normal, but for chocolate to be there...

Culebra: The killer must've used the knife to get a slice of cake, then used that same knife to kill Hisakawa.

Daiiki: ...

Kaneko: Any objections, Daiiki?

Daiiki: ...amusing.

Sparks: Huh? Amusing?

Daiiki: Someone remind me why I'm suspected again? Because I had cake?

Sanne: So...you did have a slice?

Daiiki: That much I say is true, as there is nothing wrong with it.

Daiiki: But is that all? What if Hisakawa took a slice before I did and just dropped it? What if someone else took a slice?

Daiiki: You can't frame me for murder based on that.

Clem: Well, what now? Did Daiiki really kill Hisakawa?

Sparks: (Wait can ask for clarification, right?)

Sparks: (So I need to ask...)

_- Midori(select)_

_- Daiiki_

_- Lala_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: Hey Midori?

Midori: Hmm? What is it?

Sparks: You said that your our chef right? So do you know how many slices were taken

Monokuma: Hold it! That's taking the easy way out! You can't ask him!

Midori: It's all right brother. I shall answer him.

Midori: I did make that cake! And only one slice was taken before I stopped you. And it is forbidden to take any food outside the cafeteria, there.

Sparks: Thanks. Well Daiiki? Your logic just crumbled like your cake.

Sanne: Don't cookies crumble more?

Daiiki: ...well that's dissapointing.

Sparks: Huh?

Daiiki: You resorted to asking Midori and Monokuma for help? That's dissapointing.

Sparks: Well who better to ask than our fantastic chef?

Midori: Awwww, you care!

Daiiki: Nevertheless, it's still not enough.

Culebra: And why's that?

Daiiki: For one thing your all missing something important from the Monkuma File...

Sparks: (We are?)

Daiiki: And second, did anyone see me leave?

Sparks: What?

Daiiki: Everyone left the cafeteria at 10, right? That's close to the time of death, anyone who left could've been the killer.

Daiiki: But if I were to leave before, did anyone see me?

Sparks: (He wants me to answer, doesn't he?...Well fine!)

Sparks: (First off, what were missing about the Monokuma File...)

_- Victim_

_- Culprit_

_- Other wounds(select)_

_- Amount of blood loss_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: We never talked about Hisakawa's head wound right?

Mavis: Head wound? What head wound?

Sparks: According to the Monokuma File, Hisakawa had a bump on his head. Nothing major, just a bump.

Howe: So he was hit with something, like what?

Sparks: (I can think of nothing else...)

_- The culprit's fists_

_- A laundry basket(select)_

_- A dryer_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: In order to make Hisakawa die without a fight, the culprit used a laundry basket to hit Hisakawa on his head and he slupmed to the floor.

Howe: Wait, baskets are really light. How does that leave a bump?

Sparks: Maybe if it was full of clothes. It would gain some weight to it. That would also explain to clothes on the floor, they fell from a basket.

Clem: Wow, the peices are coming togther. My head isn't hurting anymore!

Sparks: Now the hard part...

Sparks: (To match the time of death and do everything, Daiiki would have to leave...)

_- At 10_

_- Before 10(select)_

_- After 10_

Sparks: **I see now!**

Sparks: Daiiki...you left before the others didn't you? You left before Nighttime began!

Daiiki: ...

Alder: So, he left without the others noticing? That's ninja like.

Daiiki: While I am no ninja, she is correct. A great theory, but no more than conjecture if noone saw me.

Daiiki: Inaba and Sakurai focusing on their match. Noir watching Inaba's boobs. Hawke meditating. And Sanne...

Sannne: ...

Daiiki: ...being Sanne, no one saw me leave before 10 PM. A good try, but it's nothing that'll hold up in this court.

Sparks: (Is...is this it? Have I run out of ideas...do I have nothing left?)

Hawke: ...I did

Sparks: What?

Daiiki: What?!

Inaba: What?

Noir: What?

Sanne: What?

Sakurai: What?

Sanne: No seriously, what? I dozed off again.

Sakurai: Not now Sanne!

Sparks: Hawke...you...saw Daiiki leave?

Daiiki: Imposible?!

Sakurai: Why didn't you say anything before?!

Hawke: I only just remembered now. It was in the back of my mind at the time.

Sparks: The time?! What time did he leave?!

Hawke: I would say around...9:52 or 9:53?

Daiiki: Nnnnggghhh...

Lala: That fits percfectly!

Sparks: Well Daiiki? The time fits, we know what you used the weapon for, have you got any last words?

Daiiki: SHUT UP!

All: !?

Daiiki: Ahem, sorry I lost my composure there.

Mavis: By the way, that totally helps us believe your not guilty.

Daiiki: I know, I know. I apologize. I just freaked out being acussed you know.

Daiiki: While all that is true, it's nothing more than conicindence.

Culebra: Really? Your still at this.

Daiiki: Alright, then prove I was actually at the scene. For all you know, I left to room and went to sleep. Prove me wrong, prove I was there.

Sparks: ...

Daiiki: You can't, can you? You have nothing, all meaningless.

Sparks: ...you've got that wrong.

Daiiki: Eh?

Sparks: I have something that connects you to the scene of the crime.

Daiiki: Wh...no, No! Your bluffing! You lie!

Sparks: If only I were Daiiki.

Daiiki: You have nothing! Nothing!

Sparks: (This is it. The finale. I can prove Daiiki guilty here and now.)

Sparks: (Now, the final peice of evidence to prove Daiiki's guilt is...)

Present Evidence!

1. Monkuma File 1

2. Yuurei's Autospy

3. Laundry Bag

4. Knife

5. Washing machine

6. Clothes(select)

7. Bedsheets

8. Dying Message

9. Muzesanzun Testimony

10. Lala's Acrobat Knifes

11. Alicia's Testimony

12. Attendance Clipboard

13. Knife Rack

14. Chocolate Cake

Sparks: **I'll show you!**

Sparks: Recall the clothes and bedsheets on the floor near the washing machine.

Mavis: You said they fell when the killer hit Hisakawa.

Sparks: Yeah, now look at them closely. Black vests and red shirts.

Clem: Those are Hisakawa's clothes!

Sparks: Yeah, but also there's some collared shirts and blue skirts.

Clem: ...does he like female clothes?

Alicia: Pervert!

Sakurai: Wait, those clothes sound familar.

Sparks: Yes, they were worn by...

Sparks: Daiiki Sakuma!...or Nigasi Kisaragi!

Daiiki: ! Then...that's not...

Sparks: I guess what you said is true, you did go to your room. But you took clothes from your other persona to try and hide yourself from the scene!

Daiiki: That's...that's...

Culebra: True, isn't it?!

Daiiki: That's...

Sparks: Tell you what. I'll go through everything in this entire case, and if I'm wrong or you have a counter arguement to present the let me know.

Sparks: **Put it all togther, and this is what we get!**

Climax Return!

_Act 1: This heinous twisting crime all started last night. There were a only a select few people in the cafeteria. The chess trio, the 2 deep thinkers, and the killer in this crime. The killer had himself a snack, some chocolate cake to be precise. Now using that very same knife, the killer planned murder. And they left the cafeteria thinking no one would see, that failed as Hawke saw the killer leave for a split second._

_Act 2: The killer the entered their room to grab a few things, some clothes. Or more specifically, there "other" clothes. They proceeded to then go to the laundry room, and met someone there, the victim Haruto Hisakawa._

_Act 3: After some time passed, the killer waited for the moment when Hisakawa dropped his guard. The killer grabbed the basket full of clothes, and attacked Hisakawa on the head, making him slump to the floor. Then in one quick motion, the killer took out there knife, and stabbed Hisakawa. Next, the killer took the now-corpse and proceeded to store it away in a laundry bag. And when the body was fully in the bag, the killer took out the knife, they waited this long to avoid blood splatter. After that, they wiped the knife with a bedsheet. However, since they recently used the knife to take a slice of cake, then accidentally left chocolate stains tying them to the cafeteria._

_Act 4: Next morning, we all went to the cafeteria for our breakfast attendance. But Alicia went to the cafeteria, she went to the laundry. She wanted to get everything ready to do laundry later on in the day. But, by doing that, she opened the laundry bag containing Hisakawa's corpse in. Alicia then fled the scene immediately and went to cafeteria to alert us. Due to her not being good with blood and seeing the corpse face to face, she was not in a good condition. However, one person saw her leave that room...Vermillion._

_Act 5: Vermillion looked inside the crime scene curiously, seeing the body she then had some..."fun". Taking some blood from the bag, she proceeded to write Yoshikazu's first few letters, faking a dying message. But instead ok i-e-k, it came to us as l-e-k due to the blood dripping. This was to waste our time and made us go off our initial path of finding the culprit. Soon we came running to the laundry room, hearing our intense and quick footsteps, Vermillion fled the scene as well and hid amongst ourselves panicking from the sight of the body._

Sparks: **Nigasi Kisaragi AKA Daiiki Sakuma, you're all washed up!**

Sparks: How about it?! That's truth behind this whole ordeal

Daiiki: ...

Daiiki: ...amusing. Very amusing indeed

Sparks: Huh?

Daiiki: Well done, I never imagined you solve it all.

Kaneko: So...so Daiiki, you...you killed him?

Daiiki: ...

Monokuma: Ahem! Well I do believe we are ready.

Monokuma: *bang* *bang* It's voting time!

Monokuma: My brother will come around with slips of paper and a pen. On that paper, write who you think killed Hisakawa.

Monokuma: Will you be right, or will you be, oh so wrong.

Midori: Alright, here I come maggots. The momement of truth!

Sparks: (When the paper was given to us, I took the pen and wrote "Daiiki Sakuma" on it.)

Sparks: (A few seconds later, Midori came and collected the paper and pen from us and returned to his seat.)

Midori: Mhm. Mmmmhhmmm. Mmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmm. Alright, vote's are in.

Monokuma: And now, it's time to play everyone's favorite game! Upupupupupupupu!

WHEEL! OF! GUILTNESS!

*clapping* *cheering* *whistling* *clapping*

Mavis: Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Sparks: (I looked around, we were all in seats. In front of us was a big wheel, with Monkuma wearing a blue suit and Midori in a red dress)

Sparks: (It was like we were on a game show or something.)

Monokuma: Without any further delay, Midori! Spin that glorious to tell us who kiled Hisakawa!

Midori: Ngh...ngaaahhhhh!

Sparks: (The wheel spun, it spun around and around and around and around and around and around and around. It had all 21 of our faces on their minus Hisakawa, whose face was grey. It started to slow down, and then it landed on...)

Monokuma: Daiiki Sakuma! Congraultaions!

*clapping* *cheering* *whistling* *clapping*

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 1: Trial Execution

We were now back in the courtroom, I stopped caring about how this all works a LOOOOOONNNNGGG time ago. Midori then spoke up loudly.

"Nyahahahaha! Looks like you mags were right!" Midori laughed "The one who killed Haruto Hisakawa was...Nigasi Kisarai AKA Daiiki Sakuma!" After hearing that, we looked depressed. Someone really committed murder, one of us killed one of our friends...why did this happen? It wasn't the easiest thing to take in, but it had to be done. When we looked at the culprit, the one who should really be upset, was not the reaction we expected.

"..." Daiiki just stood there, looking at the ground. Not sad, just completely stoic.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Clem said "You just killed one of your friends, how do you feel?!"

"...friend? Heh heh heh, he was no friend" Daiiki answered.

"What?" Clem asked

"This is a game in which we mst kill one another" Daiiki went further "What good are friends here?"

"Did...did you even have a reason?" Culebra asked

"Daiiki...are you..." I was about to ask, before he cut me off.

"No...I'm not Genodider Simone" Daiiki answered "I only killed Hisakawa because it's the game, and he was the weakest one here"

"So...so you felt no remorse or regret when you killed him?" Kaneko asked

"None" Daiiki answered bluntly

"You...you're a monster!" Alder shouted.

"Your calling me a monster. Compared to her" Daiiki pointed to Vermillion. And Vermillion had a big grin on her face.

"Way to go guys! I knew you could do it!" Vermillion cheered happily.

"Don't give us that, you have much to blame as he does" Hawke said

"Really now?" Vermillion said in a serious and dark tone like before "Did I kill Hisakawa? Did I commit murder? Did I take a life? No, I didn't. The only thing I did was write with blood, I hardly call that a crime"

"She's right though, you only get executed only and only if your crime of killing another gets found out" Midori explained "So Vermillion is clean as a whistle!"

"Which means I get no punishment. YAY!" Vermillion cheered again

"But the Daiiki Sakuma does..." Monokuma said evily "Uuuuupppuuuppupupupupu! This is so exciting!"

"It appears that it is time" Daiiki said "Monokuma, Midori, will you please guide me to my final preformance?"

With pleasure!" Midori said happily "Nyheheheheheh, I have very special execution for our little crossdresser. And now it's the momement I've been waiting for. PUNISHMENT TIME!"

_Daiiki stood at the center of the stands, with Midori extending his arm, passing all the students and grabbed Daiiki's arms. Then Midori flew to the door dragging Daiiki with him, Daiiki still had that obedient look on his face. The door closed and then every student was now in an auditorium of sorts, sitting with other Monokuma dolls by them, cheering and cheering for the show to start. The curtain rose and Daiiki-no, Nigasi Kisaragi, dressed in ball gown was on stage with a spotlight on his face._

**Nigasi Kisaragi's Final perfromance - SDC Crossdresser's excution**

_Kisaragi is just smiling, smiling towards the crowd. And the Monokumas are going wild, cheering and throwing boquets of roses left and right. Then 2 red lights appear behind Kisaragi, who doesn't care nor notice. Then a knife comes out of his arm, but still Kisaragi ignores, he's in the utmost joy as the crowd still cheers for him. The knife retrives itself, right before stabbing in his leg, then his chest and nother parts of his body. Blood drips down onto the stage, while Kisaragi is simply just tearing up with joy. The crowd of Monokuma are still cheering louder and louder, Kisaragi is in tears with his blood still pouring out. Then Kisaragi closes his eyes and falls on the stage, in a pool of blood and buried underneath roses._

...after seeing that hellish scene, we only had one thing on our minds at the time.

"WHAT?!" Kaneko started

"THE?!" Kuwaza went after

"FU-" Culebra said right before he was cut off by...

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore! Encore!" Vermillion cheered and clapping rapidlly. We stared at her with terrified looks on our faces, and then Midori showed up from the stage.

"Ah, thank you, thank you!" Midori said out breath "Woo boy, being an actor on stage is hard work"

"What was that just now?!" Sakurai asked in horror.

"Daiiki Sakuma's execution, what else" Monokuma answered him.

"That was no execution, that was brutal murder!" Lala yelled

"Well technically, when someone is commencing an execution that can also be interpreted as murder correct?" Midori elaborted "But isn't that just the way the justice system works? It's always flawed yet noone actually questions it. I guess Gandhi was right, 'An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind'"

"No it doesn't, one person will be left with one eye! People don't have the balls to admit it!" Monokuma corrected

"Is this how it's going to be?" Elliot said "Watching our friends go one by one?"

"Uh...yeah. I thought we explained that pretty well in the start" Monokuma "Anywho, court was adjourned a while ago so scram!"

"Oh and a little BTW, anyone who wants to use the laundry room still can, the body and all the blood is gone so no need to fret" Midori went on "But it is nighttime now, and the little maggots need to go to their holes and sleep, night night!" Then Midori and Monokuma walked behind their judge chairs and got on board an elevator. Leaving us once again with silence that filled the room, but not that long.

"Yaaaawwwwnn! I'm beat after all this courtroom drama, a girl has to get her beauty sleep" Vermillion said, and again we said nothing "Don't worry you guys, think about it Daiiki was very lucky" Then she spoke in that other tone "The way his execution went, that must've been some glorious unrepeated pain he experienced, I'm so jealous" And with that Vermillion walked out the door into the night.

A few moments later, we followed and left fro our own rooms. I still can't believe what happened, I watched someone die in front of my own eyes like that, who can sleep after that? And Vermillion she...is she...urgh, this isn't helping! ...I probably do need some sleep, I never slpet that good to begin with, so why is this any different? Hisakawa and Daiiki were gone, there's nothing I could do. So I got in my bed, closed my eyes into eternal darkness

**Chapter 1 END!**

**SURVIVORS: 19**

**OH! MY! GOD! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took about 2-3 weeks on this. I got sick, and school rode my ass, actually it's still riding my ass! I'm just so sorry, I wanted to release the whole trial together so that's why it took so long. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 starts pretty soon so get pumped! So Cya, Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 2: Second Floor

**Alright, it's time to start Chapter 2...Dangan Ronpa wise because in actuality this is probably chapter 10 or something. Sooooooooo...yeah. ANYWAY! Let's start before we get ahead of ourselves, second investigation starts now. Let's get started, ready, steady, go!**

Day 5: 7:00 AM

_Diing Doong Diiing Dooong! "Morning students. It's a beatiful day on campus today. Let's agree to give it our all!"_

...I groaned like a 5 year old who didn't want to go to school, despite the fact that I didn't want to get up and go to school, but I have no choice now do I? So i did the usual hygiene, and walked out of my room. I wasn't in any rush so I didn't walk that fast. I saw the others walking past me, I think some waved at me but I just didn't respond, I just continued to walk like a zombie, which is an oxymoron I guess because I hate zombie stories. I walked inside the cafeteria at last, got a plate but I didn't put much on it, which surprised almost everybody, and sat down. I just sat down at a table, staring down at my food, almost lifeless...if I hadn't heard their voices.

"Hey, there you are!" I heard, I turned around and saw Kaneko and Clem coming my way. "We didn't recgonize you by the silence of open mouth chewing" Clem finished. Just having these 2 here by my side lifted my spirits, albeit ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't be sulking like this, you have a great and warming smile" Kaneko said, lifting my spirits a little more. "Oh right, attendance.

Ahem, Culebra!"

"Here"

"Alicia"

"H-h-here"

"Maya Alder"

"Here"

"Lala"

"Here!"

"Mavis"

"...here"

"Shadow Hawke"

"Here"

"Haruto His-!" She then stopped realizing her mistake. "...oh...that's right, whoops" She then crossed off Hisakawa with her pen and continued

"...Aki Inaba"

"Present"

"Yuurei Sakuma"

"Here"

"Shou Kuwaza"

"Here"

"Tyler Howe"

"That's my name, don't wear it out"

"Regina Elliot"

"Here"

"Daiik-! Oops, sorry again" Kaneko said crossing off his Daiiki's name. "...Sanne?"

"Here"

"Kimba Noir"

"Here"

"Keiichi Yoshikazu"

"...here" Well, we were surprised to say the least. Our ears were fine, and he wasn't yelling or being his usual peppy self.

"Um...okay. Finally...Vermillion" Kaneko finished

"HERE!" Vermillion shouted to make up for Yosikazu's previous preformance.

"You done yet?" Said an all too familiar voice, we turned around and saw Midori looking bored "yyyaaaaawwwwnnnn. Is this what you maggots do everyday, it's soooooooo booooorrrrriing and atmosphere is waaaaaaaayyy too intense"

"Well sorry if we're not all cheery today because of...you know, that we lost 2 people were killed yesterday!" Culebra yelled

"You should treat that as a good thing, now you have 2 less people to call during your little attendance" Midori said

"What?! I made this to AVOID having victims!" Kaneko corrected

"Well wasn't that an epic fail on your part? We still had a murder, so you it looks like you failed on your duty... Meh heh heh, duty" Midori said

"What do you want anyway?" Hawke asked bluntly

"Oh yeah that's right, I have good news for you maggots" Midori said

"You're letting us leave?!" Clem asked optimisticly, and all she got was silence that filled the room. "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying"

"True dat, but it's not that" Midori answered "You guys remember the stairs that were locked up, well there open now! You now access the next floor!"

"Good, I was getting bored not having enough space down here" Inaba said

"Um...how many floors are there?" asked Alder

"Nyheheheheheh, see for yourselves later...if you make it that long. Nyahahahahahaha!" Midori laughed leaving the room

"Yay! Another floor! C'mon guys, let's give it our all up there! Woohoo!" Vermillion cheered running out of the room, leaving us.

"I hate that woman now, I really do" Mavis said

"But we cannot change someone because we don't like them" Kaneko said "If that was the real Vermillion yesterday, than we have no choice but to accept her"

We all stood in silence for a few minutes letting Kaneko's words sink in. She was right, we didn't like Vermillion's other persona, but we had to deal with it. She wasn't the main problem, those evil stuffed toys were our main problem. We had to let it go or we'll never get out of here. After the few minutes were up, we walked towards the stairs that were now un-locked and un-chained. Nothing would stop us from getting to the second floor now. And so we climbed up to face this new challenge.

The second floor, it had a strange atmosphere to it. Almost like walking down a alley during the night, I guess Culebra would like this place. I took the first left and saw big door and above it said "Pool". A pool?! This place has both a sauna and a pool, why would I ever leave this place...oh right, murdering each other...slipped my mind for a sec. I stepped saw and saw 2 doors, a changing room for boys and a changing room for girls, I also saw Lala and Mavis in front.

"Heya Sparks, check it out! They have a pool here!" Lala squealed

"I think he knows that by the fact the sign outside said 'pool'" Mavis said "Not that much to see here anyway" Then like normal, Monokuma

appeared out of nowhere.

"Upupupupu! I should probably tell you the rules of the changing rooms. Upupupupupu!" Monokuma kept laughing

"Rules here too? Booooooorrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg-OW!" Lala yawned before Mavis kicked her leg

"You see, like your rooms, the changing rooms have automatic locks. So only a boy can enter the boy's changing room, and only a girl can enter the girl's changing rooms" Monokuma explained "So even if Daiiki were to become Nigasi Kisaragi, he would still have to enter the boy's room"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I yelled

"What? I was nly using him as an example. Geez" Monokuma complained

"What would happen if a guy tried to enter the girls' room and vice versa?" Mavis asked

"Upupupupupupu! I'm so very glad you asked that exact question! Can I have a volunteer to make an example?" Monokuma asked

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it then, you lazy bastar-ah I mean maggots" Monokuma complained. He then took out an ElectroID, and swiped on the girls' lock, and then...

_WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U! WEE-U!_

"Huh? What's with the alarm?" Lala asked frantic

"Upupupupupu!" Monokuma kept laughing, then like clockwork we got our answer.

"WHO IS IT?! WHO'S BREAKING RULES?!" Midori asked loudly, as he ran inside we saw that he was holding a Gatling gun and bullet straps around his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lala screamed grabbing on to Mavis

"He's packing heat!" I panicked holding on to Lala

"Ngh...get off you 2!" Mavis yelled at us

"Settle down brother. I was just showing them an example of what happens when they break the rules" Monokuma explained to Midori

"Oh...why didn't you tell me?! I could've helped!" Midori complained

"I would've, but you've proven it to be more funny if you never knew" Monokuma said

"Ugh...fine. I have to carry this back, it's so heavy. Nnnngggghhhh. Nnnnnnggggghhhhhh!" Midori complained more, dragging his weapon to wherever he came from.

"Upupupupupu! Anyway, love to jam, but I gotta scram!" Monokuma said happily dissapearng once more.

"You can let go now" Mavis said

"Oh, yeah. Sorry" Lala apologized letting go of his arm.

"And YOU can let go of my sister!" Mavis threatned at me, I didn't know why at first. But then I saw why, I was still holding on to Lala. When we noticed we both looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh...um..um...um...s-s-sorry. I'm...uh...uh...Midori and the...gun...gunsman...and, I'll be going now" I said walking away embarressed.

"Call me!...maybe" Lala shouted back

"Do it and your dead!" Mavis threatned again.

After that little..."show" Monokuma made us go through, the dick, I saw another door and I went inside. On the other side was a library, bookshelves as far as the could see in this room. I saw Inaba and Kaneko searching through the shelves

"Ah...peace and quiet, I think I'll enjoy this place a lot" Inaba said

"Yes, I do wish to catch up on my reading. An escape to this "game" by Monokuma and Midori" Kaneko said

"Find anything?" I asked quick

"If we had, we'll report it at lunch" Inaba said bluntly

"So far, nothing irregular here" Kaneko started "It has books of every genre here, a nice table and lamp to read by, everything fit for a library"

"Do they have...graphic novels, comic books, or something?" I asked

"...doesn't appear so" Ah crap, there goes my hopes. With nothing new to offer me in the library I proceeded outside to the hallway again to continue my investigation. I noticed more classrooms with 21 desks, same as downstairs, nothing new or helpful. However that would change went I arrived at the last door, I opened it and stood in awe. Bowling balls, pins, lanes, slightly dimmed lights could only mean...

"THEY HAVE A BOWLING ALLEY HERE?!" I asked so loudly, unaware I had guests.

"Yeah, I know right, It's so amazing!" I heard one of the 3 people there, Clem who was currently in the middle of rolling her ball down one of the lanes. She ended with 4 pins left being a split.

"My props to whoever made this" That was Howe's voice. He was sitting down just watching Clem stragize her dilemma.

"It certinaly different than any school I know" Elliot said watching with Howe. But seriously, a bowling alley?! I'm hooked on this school, why do I want to leave again...oh right, Monokuma and Midori...great. Speaking of Midori.

_Diiing Doooong Diiing Dooong "Alright maggots, chow time! Come and grab your grub before it grabs you!"_

The lunch announcement, meaning we would have to report for attendance and our findings. I closed the door, and left the 3 to continue, as I left I saw that when Clem bowled again, her ball managed to strike the pins in such a way, the pins were hurled to the side and knocked the remaining 2 giving Clem a spare. Impressive. As I was walking downstarirs I saw Culebra walking down with me, we exchanged glances for a second, but neither of us spoke a word to each other or spoke at all...until we reached the first floor and heard something...or someone.

_*Bang* *Thump* *Thump* *Wham*_

...take a guess who fell down the stairs.

"Ahhh ow, huh? That's weird, how'd I get to the first floor already?" said...Sanne, rubbing her head recovering from her fall.

"...H-how do you function in life?" Culebra asked

"Puting one foot in front of the other, and just keep at it" Sanne anwsered

...So Culebra and I kept walking leaving Sanne to dust off her clothes and such. In a few minutes everyone arrived in the cafeteria.

Afterwards, Kaneko took attendance once again, and thenn we gave our reports of the second floor.

"...alrighty, that's done. Okay, time to report about the second floor" Kaneko said finishing checking us off

"Classrooms with 21 desks, same as the first floor. Nothing new there" Hawke started

"There's a library, lots of books to read" Inaba went on

"Guys! Guys! Guys! They have a bowling alley! A bowling alley!" Clem said with much glee

"What?! A bowling alley?! How did they make all this?!" Alder asked

"There's also a pool with changing rooms" Lala said

"What happens if a guy went to girl's room, and vice versa?" asked Noir

"...do you like swiss cheese?" Mavis answered, still taken aback from before.

"What?"

"F-forget it. It's not allowed, and don't want to temp Monokuma or Miodori" I said quickly changing the conversation.

"So no way out still?" Sakurai asked "Dang, we're going to be stuck here forever" Now normally during these parts, when someone gets depressed, a certain someone would lift our spirits...but he...just sat there.

"..." Yoshikazu sat there on the table, staring down at the ground. It was like my reflection of how I felt other times at school or how I was this morning. Yoshikazu wasn't yelling trying to encourage us, instead it was the exact opposite. It was really depressing just to look at him. But just then, we got encouragement from someone we didn't need.

"Cheer up guys! And put a happy expression now! It's never over till it's over!" Vermillion shouted at us, with us retaliating by staring at her with disapproving looks "What's with all the faces? It's almost scary"

"Scary? What's scary is how you showed your true self yesterday, and come here as if nothing happened!" Mavis argued

"Note I used the word 'almost'" Vermillion said switching over "If I had to describe this scene right it would be boring"

"B-boring?" asked Elliot

"Yes, all of you are boring. It's the same thing every time we're here. 'Oh boo hoo, we can't escape' 'Waaaaahh Waaaahh, I wanna go home to my mommy' 'Monokuma and Midori are soooooooo mean!' Everytime and I'm sick of it!" Vermillion continued "...hmmmm, perhaps it is good that you get motivated again. The more pumped you are, the harder the pain will be when it smacks you back down. Ehehehehe. Eheheehehahahahahaha!"

Vermillion was spinning around now laughing manically "C'mon guys, but on a happy face! I wanna see you smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, SMILE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" She was insane, like a merry-go round stuck on over drive. She wouldn't stop, she wasn't going to stop. Does this behavior means she...that my card was...

"Uh...Vermillion. Are...are you...?" I asked slowly, but then she stopped spining at looked directly at me.

"Are you gonna aske if I get orgasm when I cut myself?" She asked bluntly. I was startled, she...she knew what I was going to ask?

"Wh-what?! No...no, I wasn't going to ask...I was going...to ask..." I stumpled on my words

"It's okay, and no I don't. I get an orgasm when I see a dead body" Vermillion answered

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Howe asked

"Sparkplug over here wants to know if I'm Genocider Simone" She answered

"What?! Genocider S-s-s-s-simone!" Sanne asked shockingly

"The so called 'motive' the 2 toys set up? Be on are backs for a serial killer among us" Culebra explained

"You're him?!" Hawke asked

"No, don't be stupid. I meant I'm one of the suspects on those cards we all have" Vermillion elaborated

"But...how do you know you're a suspect then?" asked Sanne

"Because I was given the exact same card" Vermillion replied

"What?" I asked, an Vermillion then pulled out the card that looked like the one I received a couple of days ago.

"See, dark persona, blood down nails, cheerleader disguise, all here in black and white"

"Why did you receive a card that had your name on it?" Asked Clem

"Beats me, must be Miodori's fault. All I know is that I'm one of the suspects here" Vermillion answered "Who else got me for a suspect, anyone?" After some silence Elliot and...Yoshikazu raised their hand...damn. "Okay, now who else is another suspect?"

"I am" Inaba answered "Like you, I received my name on a card as well. Have a look if you like"

**Suspect: Aki Inaba**

**-Plays chess, a murderous game**

**-Stragizes ways to kill**

**-Somewhat violent**

**-Poker face is a good mask**

"Now this is somewhat true and false at the same time" Inaba said "Now who else got me?" Howe, Hawke and Noir rose their hands.

"Me and Mavis got Elliot" Lala spoke up

"Eh?! Me?!" Elliot asked. They nodded and showed them their cards

**Suspect: Regina Elliot**

**-Her gardening tools are excellent weapons**

**-She actually is known for her "red thumbs"**

**-Don't serial killers have a cheerful disguise?**

"What?! This is...!" Elliot began, shocked by what was written. Yuurei and Kuwaza rose their hands, meaning they got Elliot for a suspect.

"The next suspect was Daiiki Sakuma, look at mine" said Sanne

**Suspect: Daiiki Sakuma**

**-A crossdresser could have a killer personality**

**-He could hide weapons in his other clothes**

**-The creepy smile he has**

**-Always drinking tea, killers always drink tea**

Sakurai and Culebra rose their hands.

"The one I got was Alicia" Clem said, then showed us her card

**Suspect: Alicia Simone Davis**

**-Has a split personality**

**-What's her talent again?**

**-That skirt can hold many things...;)**

**-Mumbles weird things in her sleep**

**-Middle name is Simone for god's sake!**

**-Scared of blood**

**-Always quick to yell**

**-Has admitted it**

"That...that's alot. Well who else got Alicia" I asked. Kaneko was the only one to raise her hand. "So I guess Daiiki and Hisakawa could go either way, since their both..." I stopped myself remembering the horrific events yesterday.

"Wait...I'm no math expert, but I think we missed a vote from someone" Alder deduced

"It wasn't me this time! I swear I paid very close attention!" Sanne panicked

"Not you! Alicia's gone!" Culebra yelled. And he was right, Alicia was nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria.

"She probably ran off because of your theatrics" Mavis said to Vermillion

"Yeah, leave the acting to Sakurai. He's the Super Duper College Thespian!" Lala agreed

"Or...maybe she left because she is Genocider Simone" Vermillion said "Think about all our suspects are female and she has the most going ofr her on that card"

"Apart from Daiiki who was male" Lala corrected

"Well those could be false, what if everything on those cards is a lie" Culebra argued

"My dark persona? The one I'm in right now? Real as real as can be, bitch!" Vermillion countered

"Kh...! Y-you got me there..." Culebra admitted

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be a bad idea to avoid being around her, you might lose a limb" Vermillion said, givng us some advice...some weird advice.

"It's official. Vermillion is a stone, cold hearted bitch, that I want to punch in the face right now!" Hawke said

"Hawke! I'm disappointed in you how can you say something like that?!" Kaneko asked

"Well what should I do? Wait for the psychopath to kill us all? You saw here performance just now, SHE'S MENTAL!" Hawke shouted

"I agree, Vermillion isn't the same Vermillion we knew back at the first day. But this is the Vermillion we must accept" She said

"And what about the cards?" Hawke asked

"I'm sure Alicia isn't Genocider Simone or even any of us are. It was probably a trap by Monokuma and Midori" Kaneko said "Let's leave this whole 'Genocider'business behind us and look towards the future. A way out of this prison!"

She was right, why are we even worrying about what 2 toys say? Our top priority is to get the hell out of here! And with the new Vermillion staying, I would like to leave pronto! But I did have this feeling in the back of my head...that this topic was far, far, far from over.

_Meanwhile..._

"*huff* *huff* No...n-no! No...! No...no..no...NO!"

"I...I...have to...I have to stop her! Stop her before...b-b-before it's too late!"

"I won't let...let...let her...run free in this prison!"

"I'll stop her...I...I...must stop her!"

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddd, I am horrible at making drama. I can only write so seriously before making a joke. But that's enough of that...so the second floor has been explored, but to no avail. Vermillion is still insane, Yoshikazu is depressed, Genocider Simone stuff, and wise words from the leader. I'm going to bed, school stuff...ugh! You know the drill, Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 2: Friendships

**Okay time to start some free time events! Yaaaaaaaay! Also, big thanks again for Shyjoker for drawing Dendo on his DeviantArt account, I'm blown away by that still, it's amazing! I'll probably be doing some short comics of this story later down the road, we'll see how it will be. Enjoy!**

_Day 5: 2:30 PM_

We all left the cafeteria sometime after yet another breakdown by our lovely cheerleader, Vermillion. She wanting pain and suffering out of us is just...urk! If only Hisakawa hadn't died, if only Daiiki didn't kill him, if only Monokuma and Midori never existed!...I thought to myslef at that moment, what would Kaneko do at a time like this. She would take a deep breath, and live for the future. So that's why I did, I stopped sulking and left my room again, there's still some time before dinner and nighttime. So let's see who I can hang out with.

My first option had been Lala and Mavis, I wanted to make to them after...what happened earlier, so maybe some chit chat with them wouldn't be so bad. So I searched the first floor to find those two. I eventually saw them in one of the classrooms...big mistake to go near them. Well...this is what happened.

"Hey Lala, Mavis!" I said with happily "You guys wanna-"

_*Clang* *Pssssh*_

"Ah, oh no!" Lala said scared

"Ugh, crap!" Mavis yelled

...my hair...my spiky hair...had a hole in it...right through the center...just scrapping the skin of my skull...Apparently, I had just walked in on one of their "battles". And they were right, Lala was using her no handle knife, while Mavis was using his silver gun. So I decided to close the door, and back away veeeeeeerrrrrry slowly.

Okay so that didn't go so well, let's see who I can talk to that won't kill me...right now. I saw Yoshikazu sitting down by the statue of Jin Kirigiri looking overly depressed. Something about the Super Duper College Cheer Capitain being sad is really ironic, but not in the funny way. It's wrong. Letting my good will come over me, I went to statue to talk to Yoshikazu.

"Hey Yoshikazu" I greeted him

"..." He still sat there

"Mind if I join you?"

"..."

"...Okay then" I sat down with Yoshikazu. He had his head in is knees, he was probably crying. I tapped his shoulder so that could notice me, I

was right, his eyes were red and swollen.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I..uh...I came to..uh...to..um...um..." I stuttered again "I came...to...uh...talk. With you" I finally anwsered

"Talk?...Not now, I don't want to talk..."he anwsered He continued to stare at the ground. I wonder if there's something I can do for him.

_-Punch him_

_-Ask what's wrong(select)_

_-Leave him alone_

I can't just leave him alone like this, and I'm not strong enough to hurt someone. So, maybe I can just ask him about...that time.

"Is this about Hisakawa's trial?" I asked, I hoped I never mention the trials unless they were neccessary.

"..." Just the reaction I was expecting. "..."

"Look...Yoshikazu...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about what happened. With what Vermillion did...and said..." I said remembering her speech about why she wrote his name. About his true feeling for her... "I know...what's it like to be...betrayed by someone you thought was your friend...and by someone you loved..." He looked up at me "...well, screw her! You don't deserve her, it's her lost! She's too busy deluding herself in everyone's else's pain that she's blind at the kind of guy you are. You're the SDC Cheer Captain, you once encouraged Japan's football team to victory. THE WHOLE FOOTBALL TEAM! This isn't stuff you should get down about!" I was getting too into this, but I didn't care! I wasn't going to let him become me all over again. "Hey, I know a little trick that's guarnteed to work. When you're down you shout your name aloud and say that you're fine. And soon enough, you'll be fine in no time. Like this: My name is Dendo Heikin, and I'm fine! Now you"

"...My...my" Yoshikazu started out "My...name is...Keiichi Yoshikazu and I'm...I'm fine. I'm fine! My name is Keichi Yoshikazu, and I'm

FINE!" He then shouted. He was back, our Cheer Captain was back! I brought him back! He then hugged me, bear hugged to be exact. "Oh thank you fellow classmate! Thank you for breaking these heavy chains of my soul!"...can't...breathe...bones...snapping...lungs...bursting...going...blue...ack...ack..."Oh sorry" he apologized, and then put me down. I was gasping for air, taking very deep breathes and leaving nothing for anyone. "But still, I can't thank you enough! Now if you excuse me I'm off to make up for my absence! Ahahahaha!" He ran away laughing to himself, leaving me to almost die. But, it was worth it. I know understand why this is Yoshikazu's talent, to help people and to understand them better that way. It was like going back in time, to save yourself from the errors you made in the past. It felt great.

I went to my room after helping Yoshikazu. I tried to fix my hair and get my lungs in working order. I then made my way out again to see if I could find anybody to hang out with. My search led me to Inaba in a classroom, with Noir nowhere to be seen for a change. I saw her sitting down at a desk with two chairs on each side, on the desk was of course a chess board. She would over a piece on one side, get up, go to the other chair, and move another piece.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, giving me a glare while moving around.

"I...uh...came to see if...you wanted to...do...something?" I asked nervous

"I'm busy"

"Playing by yourself?"

"Yes, after Sakurai lost to me the day Hisakawa died, he gave up. And good thing too"

"You were tired of...Noir watching...you..?"

"No" she blushes "I was getting bored with him"

"Bored? But it's just a game. You supposed to have fun"

"Chess is a game of strategy and mind work. Something the likes of you wouldn't get"

"...well, how about I play against you. I've been in a chess club in middle school"

"Tch, fine. Your pride's funeral"

So we played a round of chess, and I lost...horribly...brutally...senselessly. It was like she said, my pride had just died. No, it was murdered. But Inaba had a different look on her face.

"Huh" She said

"What is it?" I asked curious

"I'm...not bored. Sure you were an easy opponent, but...different than Sakurai. You even took one of my pieces out"

"It was a pawn. And it was only one anyway"

"Cut the modest crap and take the compliment" She paused for a second before continuing. "...want to play again?"...my eyes bulged, more than when I saw her rack on the first day. She was...asking me...for a...rematch. I'll try to put this in perspective. The Chess Player champion...was asking me, a regular who lost to her...for a rematch!

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

"Yes or no?"

"Uh..uh..uh...uh...uh...uh...uh..yes" I still couldn't believe she offered, this was...new for Inaba. I even got to see her smile, and not the 'evil' smile, the 'happy smile'. But granted it was for a second before she went cold again, but it's something. I think Inaba's not the girl she says she is.

But afterwards was nothing special, dinner, appetite, then to my room to sleep.

_Day 6: 7:00 AM_

_Diiing Dooong Diiing Dooong "Morning students! It's another beautiful day on capmus today! Let's agree to give it our all!"_

No different this morning either, I woke up, went to the cafeteria, took attendance, ate a lot and went back to my room to decide what to do. I left my room again to see who was available, and I found Clem on the first floor by the infirmary, playing something on her 3DS.

"Yeah yeah, take that Lysandre. You stupid lion haired cyclops guy" She said getting involved in her game. I can tell she was playing Pokémon X or Y. "Yeah yeah, oh! Sparks! I didn't see you, wassup?" She said finally noticing my presence.

"Nothing, playing Pokémon?"

"Uh huh, you wanna battle?"

"Sure!" I was excited! I can't really describe it, but something about Clem's out fing and upbeat attitude really makes me feel glad too. Glad to be alive, and that I can live for the ones who have fallen! So we battled a few times in Pokémon. "Wow! That was crazy"

"I can't believe your Meowstic survived a Meteor Mash from my Metagross and then KO'd it"

"I can't believe you had a full team of Megas!"

"Hehehehe, I'm well prepared like that. Hehehe" Clem giggled for a minute "Hey, just a weird question. But, why do you play video games?"

"Huh? Why?" I took a minute to take in the question. I never thought about it until now.

"I mean, I play because it's just fun and a good way to make friends. If that's what you do to, that's fine. It was a weird question anyway"

"No no no, I have a different reason"

"Oh?"

_-Because I have nothing better to do_

_-Because I'm a moron_

_-Because I want to escape reality(select)_

"I play...to distract myself...from the world and reality, I mean"

"Hmm? Distract from reality?"

"Yes, because you hear about murders, suicides, and kidnappings almost everyday on the news. And when I think about those things, I can't stop worrying and it'll stress me out if I get too worked up. So playing video games distracts me from reality and all the problems that happens here"

"...woah. Deep man. But...I can see what you mean. Life isn't a game, we wish we could have resets and infinite lives, but we're stuck with what we got here"

"But that's also life isn't it. To take chances and go with it?"

"Your right. Wow, I never took you to be philosophical"

"Uh heh heh, I'm not...r-r-really I'm not"

Me and Clem spent another good few minutes laughing together. I returned t my room again when something happened.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Hmm? Someone here to see me, I wonder who? I approached my door, opened it...and immediately regretted it. The person who came to see me was...Vermillion.

"Howdy" Vermillion greeted me. But that was all she got, before I closed the door in her face.

_*Slam*_

Now because of that, my two sides of consciousness were fighting. Like on a cartoon when you have a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

_**"Screw that bitch! She got what she deserved!"**_

_"But that doesn't excuse how rude we were. We should apologize"_

_**"Apologize?! For what?! She's the trouble maker here!"**_

_"But everyone deserves a second change!"_

_**"Do you think Yoshikazu would give her a second chance?!"**_

Urrrggghh! This was driving me and the rest of my mind crazy!...I should do the right thing, should I?...I am so going to regret this. So I opened my door one more, and saw the cheerleader still standing at the end.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"Oh, now you're feeling generous after that door to the face?" She asked

"You have 10 seconds before I do it again!" I said furiously

"Well, aren't we an impatient one. Fine, I'll cut to the chase" She then pushed me aside and walked into my room.

"Hey! I don't remember inviting you in!"

"Really? Well, I'm already in" God dangit, I knew I would regret this.

"*sigh* Well, what did you come for?"

"Nothing" She said all peppy and happy, then she sat on my bed "Just came to hang out with my favorite bedhead" I was starting to regret it now, curse my good will! So I just sat down on my bed with her, turned on the TV and started flicking through channels. Nothing looked really good anymore. Then as I was channel surfing, Verillion started to flick my ear, really hard while I'm at it.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop it! Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! OW!" I yelped each time

"Oh? This is making you feel pain?" She asked innocently,...ironic.

"YES!" I yelled in her face, to make it more obvious

"Ok then, what about this?" Vermillion then punched me in my stomach

"OUCH! Yeah, that too" I groaned

"Hmmm, interesting. More than before" I gave her a look that said 'The hell do you think?' "Alright, how about this?"...she elbowed me in the dick.

"oooooooouuuuggghhhh! yes, the worst of all" I managed to speak

"Liar. That's not pain" She said

"What? What do you call what you did before?" I asked, still in pain...or my type of 'pain' to be precise.

"Reaction of nerves. Nothing more" She answered. "Pain is suffering both mentally and physically. You have neither...yet"

"Wh...! What do you mean 'yet'?!" I asked, fully recovered

"Yet, as in, not right now. But don't worry..." She said getting up and going to my door, with an evil smile on her face. "...I have all sorts of plans to make every last one of you suffer" She opened my door and walked out of my room. What's wrong with her? We can't get through a single day without her insanity can we? And now she has plans for ALL of us? The fake message wasn't enough? Dammit! Why does she have to exist?!...Calm down. Get yourself together, and just calm down. Vermillion can go screw herself, she's not worth the time.

A little while after another ordeal by the SDC Cheerleader...or Pain Obsessed Pyscho. Note to self: write that down, it's gold! I went outside my room again, to find people...sane people...that won't hurt me. Well I met Culebra again, standing by the stairs. I thought I could improve from our lasts meet-ups. So I went up to him...

"Hey Culebra"

"...s'up?"

"Mind if I...join you?"

"...Not alot..."

"..."

"..."

...nothing new again. I wondered what I could talk about.

_-Talk about relationships_

_-Talk about his name(select)_

_-Talk about Monokuma_

"Hey, why do you call yourself 'Culebra' anyway?"

"What?!" He sounded offended

"Uh...I wanted to know why you chose to have...'Culebra'...as your nickname" I repeated

"None, of your freaking, business!" He said

"Ack! I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to make small talk"

"Tch! Well what about you, why are you called 'Sparks' anyway?"

"...Sure"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm called Sparks for no reason really, because I got into electricity when I played games. And I guess it's but better than 'Kame-kun'."

"...why? Why did you just tell me so nonchalantly?"

"Because you asked?...Because I had nothing to hide?...Because I'm trying to be nice?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me am I called that, and I answered you. That's it. If you don't want to say why...it's fine, okay?" Culebra stood there for a minute, head down pondering about something, and then he spoke again.

"...Snake"

"Hmm?"

"That what my name means. It's snake in Spanish...because I'm fast, slippery, and deceptive...like a snake"

"You really are a good thief, huh?"

"Yep. For instance, is this your ElectroID?" Wait, what?! I searched through my pockets after he showed me and he was right. My ElectroID was gone. Culebra was holding my ElectroID!

"What? How? When? Why?"

"Years of practice" Culebra then gave me back my card, then started to walk away. When he did he said this "I recommend baggy pants, it'll take longer and it'll be much more noticeable"...Aha...hahaha...I'm glad I decided to talk to him today. I feel I've gotten closer to him in a way.

A little while later we had dinner, but then we had another announcement to meet at the gymnasium once again. We all knew exactly what was going to happen...another "motive"...fan-tucking-fastic. But since we had no choice but to accept their wishes, we all went to the gymnasium.

Midori was there waiting for us, but Monokuma was...

"All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle" Monokuma kept muttering to himself, over and over again.

"Nyheheheh, well maggots we meet once again" Midori said "Did you miss us?"

"We missed you, like we miss pimples" Kuwaza said

"Hmm? You mean we show that you're growing up? Aww, thank you ever so much maggot"

"Huh? What?! N-no, I meant..."

"Just forget it, Shou" Yuurei said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle" Monokuma continued

"Okay, just going to ask. What the hell is with him?" Culebra asked

"Oh, him? Forgive the new behavior. He just got finished drinking a gallon of LSD" Midori explained

"A GALLON OF WHAT?!" Elliot shrieked"

"A literal. Whole gallon. Out of a milk jug!"

"Where did he get it?" Kaneko asked

"That's the weird thing! I have no idea!" Midori answered "He never tell me anything or what he's doing anymore and it's kinda-"

"MIDORI!" Monokuma interrupted "I need you to tell me, that I can leave the campus ground, when I want to!"

"But you can already do that-"

"SAY IT!"

"...*sigh*...Monokuma, you can leave the campus ground whenever you li-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!...all these squares make a circle"

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhh...so, on with you are all here"

"Why ARE we here?" asked Howe

"Another motive?" asked Alder

"Nyahahahaha! The answer's both yes...and no" Midori corrected us. While Monokuma was lying on the floor pretending to be a boat.

"Explain yourself" Kaneko said

"Alrighty then" Midori started "The motive still remains the same! Genocider Simone is still lurking near you!"

"W-w-what?! This again?!" Alicia shouted, shocked by this new revelation.

"Yeah, it's just the same motive from last time. Why have it again?" Sakurai asked

"I bet you and Teddy couldn't think of a better motive with your dull empty heads" Culebra added

"Well there's actually a reason for this, and I shall explain it to you now" Midori said, then he grabbed a long roll of paper read from it "Now let's see here...introduction blah blah...class trials blah blah blah...motives...ah here it is! My bro said that 'by the first bloodshed, Genocider Simone's instinct will soon over power the person, and start to come out. That way thing will be very ver-' oops sorry, ahem 'BEARY beary exciting indeed'. And that's it"

"That...that still the same thing" Howe argued

"Not. My. Problem. It's only a matter of time before one of our suspects will SNAP IN HALF!" Midori said "Nyeheheheheahahahaahahahaha-ACK! WTF?!" Apparently, after Midori had finished, Monokuma had jumped on his back.

"Take me to paradise, oh majestic dragon" Monokuma said

"I'm not a dragon you little-! Anyway, motive is the same. Hope you enjoy-GET OFF OF ME!" Midori yelled at his brother as ran out of the gym.

"Those 2 I swear..." Culebra said

"The same motive...it's all so weird" said Yoshikazu

"Hey...where'd Alicia go?" asked Mavis. And he was right again, Alicia had disappeared just like a few days ago.

"Hmmm, if only a smart and beautiful girl had warned us about Alicia behavior, and how we should be cautious. Hmm? I wonder who she was"

Vermillion said sarcastically, and with each word got closer and closer to Kaneko to the point where she was leaning on her chest.

"I get it, I get it" Kaneko said, shoving Vermillion off her chest "But I still stand by my opinion that Alicia and none of us are that murderous fiend" Vermillion responded by growling and knocking on Kaneko's head like she was knocking on a door.

"Wake up and smell the facts! Everything is pointing to her" Vermillion then stopped knocking

"Urgh! No...those 2 are lying. The motive is meaningless"

"Remember those cards that said my other persona? That's true, why not this?"

"We all remember, but some of those things are just words on paper! Whether they are true or not is up to us, and I vote that it's a lie!"

"Yuck...so stubborn"

"What did you say?!"

"Look at the other facts! She disappeared when we started talking about this Genocider topic"

"She's not good with blood! And your theatrics are more to blame for this!"

"Hmph, you know Kaneko, I pity you.."

"WH-what?!"

"When you die by Miss Split Personality, I will spit on corpse and say 'I told you so'"

"Nnnggghh!"

"But I'll let you have your fun, and live in your own world. Where everything is sunshine and rainbows, and gumdrops fall from the sky. And

everything and evreyone are happy, and we all get along. Hehehehe" Vermillion laughed as she walked away again.

"Can I punch, please? If everybody cool if I punch her?" asked Hawke

"Go for it!" encouraged Sakurai

"Music to my ears" Hawke started to run out of the gym, when Kaneko grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No Hawke! You can't do that!" Kaneko yelled at him

"And why the hell not?! I'm going to kill her, I'm just going to let her know to stop acting crazy!"

"What have I said before!? We can't change people for our own sake, they are who they are. Violence will solve nothing!"

"Well what we supposed to do, huh?! Let her kill us?! We can't just sit around! We need to stop her!"

"Well violence will not stop her!"

"You don't know that! Your not acting like a good leader, and if you won't take action, then I will! And I don't care who comes in my way, not even you!"

"Everyone, stop this!" yelled Yoshikazu, who was back in action thanks to me. "Fighting each other will only draw us apart. We need to stick together against Vermillion's actions!"

"...Yoshikazu's right" Kaneko sighed, and then bowed in front of Hawke "I apologize for my behavior and poor skills as a leader, forgive me

Hawke!"

"...ugh...yeah, I'm sorry too...I guess..." Hawke said slowly

"Good, now we all should get some rest and ease our minds from this tension. Tomorrow shall be great!" Yoshikazu added

I agree with Yoshikazu, we need to calm ourselves down. Maybe after a good night's sleep is just what we all need. So we walked back to our dorms more calm after Vermillion'a actions. I went to my bed, and closed my eyes into dreamland once again.

**God dang! This took waaaaaaayyyy more longer than I thought, sure I guess by now I'm the fastest SYOC we have to date, but I still wanted this to come much more sooner. But anyway, Yoshikazu is back in action! And if you know the refrence Monokuma and Miodri were doing, you are the most awesome person I know! Review, fav, follow and chiz! Ciao!**


End file.
